What Was I Thinking? Part 1
by Ms-Figg
Summary: This is a retro story. It is the first fanfiction I ever wrote after reading numerous sexually graphic stories of HG/SS then running out. WARNING: VERY GRAPHIC CONTENT! I was very fixated on the sexual relationship of SS/HG when writing this & it shows.
1. Sneaking a Peek

**Chapter 1 ~ Sneaking a Peek  
**  
_"Your eyes. Black as sin. Black as a deeply canopied forest of forbidden pleasures. Your voice. Fire smoldering over silk, growling like some primal eruption with a promise of complete destruction. I want both raking over me, your eyes, your voice. I want your beautiful fingers pressing my skin. Touch me, Severus. Stir my emotions gently but with surety. I am like a volatile potion that needs to be distilled by a Master."_

Severus Snape paused in his circuit of the potions classroom, black robes billowing. His head turned sharply toward the bushy-haired young woman chewing absently on her bottom lip, noting the unfocused gaze on her face.

"Miss Granger! Am I talking just to hear myself speak? I realize your auditing of this fifth year class is purely voluntary, but if you must force your presence upon me for an additional hour each day, you can at least pretend to be interested in what I have to say."

Hermione started as if zapped by a wand. "Oh, I'm sorry, Professor...sir!" She gasped a bit guiltily as she fidgeted in her seat, a flush creeping over her face.

"Of that, there is no doubt, Miss Granger. I don't know what flights of idiocy you are currently taking, but I suggest you return to terra firma and pay attention! Ten points from Gryffindor for your daydreaming on my time!"

Hermione scowled at the point loss, but said nothing. She had been caught dead to rights, and the taking of points was hardly surprising. Deducting points from Gryffindors was one of Snape's favorite pastimes. She knew that the fact he managed to tag her just sweetened the pot. Thank the gods he didn't know what she was thinking.

Smirking to himself, the Potions Master stalked over to the blackboard and noisily wrote down the name of three potions. Several students winced as the chalk squealed horribly beneath his long fingers. Of course, Severus didn't need chalk. He could write his list with a simple wave of his hand if he wanted, but what pleasure would that bring? Setting teeth on edge was yet another perk of mundane methods, and an excellent way to insure the dolts paid attention.

He addressed the class. "Pop quiz time. You will write the ingredients of all three potions and describe the brewing process of each one, in detail and turn in your parchments at the end of class to be graded. Incomplete parchments will receive a failing mark. Begin."

Punctuated by groans, quills started scratching busily.

Severus stalked over to his desk, sat down and began grading yesterday's homework assignments. Or at least appeared to. Actually he was musing over Miss Granger's startling mental monologue. On seeing her distant expression, he couldn't help probing her mind a little. The bright muggle-born witch often had quite an internal dialogue going on, thinking of associations and triangulations that were amazing to say the least. If her brainpower could be harnessed, it would be enough power to light the entire castle of Hogwarts and then some.

For Severus, listening in on her thoughts was often the equivalent of eating very good chocolate when he was down. It gave him a boost to know intelligence and free-thinking reigned at least in one student in his class, especially when he had a difficult day dealing with morons whose minds appeared to be wet, slanted, slippery and unable to hold the slightest bit of knowledge unless nailed down with sarcasm, threats and penalties.

But this development was entirely unexpected, entirely flattering and, dare he admit it ... entirely arousing. He lifted his eyes slightly, and studied Hermione from beneath his lashes. Scratching out notations, she was a far cry from that bushy-headed, buck-toothed, know-it-all that walked excitedly into the Great Hall and his classroom seven years ago. He had been relieved she had been sorted into Gryffindor, unaware of her muggle-born status. One look at her eager face told him immediately that she would be an insufferable aggravation, and McGonagal was welcome to her. But later, when he had a taste of her quick mind and willingness to learn, he determined she would have been an excellent addition to Slytherin house.

She was a child no longer. A bit pudgy when she first arrived, her baby fat had redistributed itself quite healthily on her frame. Even her robes couldn't wholly conceal her ample curves. She had grown up and out in all the proper places. Her hair, though at first glance still appeared bushy, had lengthened into a soft mass of brown curls that fell past her shoulders in a cascade of shining locks. Even more appealing, her need to show off her knowledge had been tempered by the ensuing years. She now conducted herself more fitting to the scholarly cast of her temperament. She no longer felt the need to answer every question, and any questions that came from her were well considered and intelligent. Not to mention, challenging.

Severus found intelligence in a woman, alluring. He found challenge absolutely intoxicating. Add to that a body and face sweet enough to make sugar-sand seem sour, and the package was perfect for unwrapping. For a moment, Severus imagined Hermione lying naked in his four-poster, hair wildly askew, eyes sultry, lips pouting and with a Christmas bow tied neatly around her midriff.

"Gods." He muttered as his cock throbbed delightedly beneath his robes. No more of that in class. He cleared his throat, and realized that Hermione was now looking directly at him.

"Can I get you some water, Professor?" she asked.

"No." He said gruffly and returned to marking the parchments before him.

"Can I get you something else?" Hermione asked, unaware of the husky, suggestive purr her voice took on as she directed the question to the Potions Master.

Several heads shot up, startled and stared at Hermione as if she had doused herself in a barrel of bubertuber puss. The sudden silence of quills made the quiet echo loudly in her ears. Snape felt rather shocked himself at the timbre of her voice, and tried to quickly wrestle himself back into composure before anyone noticed his reaction.

"What?!" he managed to croak out, painfully aware of his slowly tenting robe. Thankfully, his desk provided adequate cover.

Hermione flushed. "I mean some pumpkin juice, or gilly-water perhaps..." Her voice died away as the Professor's dark eyes seemed to smolder into hers for a moment. She felt her insides leap, and a bit of dampness warming the juncture of her thighs. Then as quickly as they flared, Snape's eyes became unreadable again. He leaned forward over the desk, a scowl on his sharp features.

"Miss Granger, I would not like pumpkin juice, gilly-water or any other libation. What I would like is to mark my papers in peace. I suggest you stop interrupting my class and concern yourself with your audit notations rather than my state of thirst. Do I make myself clear, or do I need to invoke a Sonorus charm to be certain you hear the word "NO" more clearly?"

"No sir," Hermione said meekly.

"Good."

Severus returned to the marking at hand, red quill sweeping across the pages almost savagely. In his mind however, he continued his dialogue...

_"What I would like, Miss Granger, is to oblige your little wistful, almost poetic invitation, and show up at your door with the rock-hard reality of what it means to desire an ex-death eater, and master of the "horizontal rumba." You will find I do not stir gently, my little lioness. Not gently at all."_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: This is my first PWP or Potterverse story. Hope you find it interesting thus far. Thanks for reading.


	2. Something's Strange in Paradise

**Chapter 2 ~ Something's Strange in Paradise  
**  
_The setting sun was taking the azure sky away with it, and generously painted its entourage of low, horizon bound clouds in tones of red and gold. The muted cries of nesting birds could be heard from distant trees as they settled en mass on the branches, finding comfort and security in numbers. Something small and frightened screamed mortally from across the great savannah, the scream cut short with a grim finality. A lioness lifted her head and sniffed the air for the scent of blood. It was there. An antelope. The circuitous beauty and brutality of nature had been fulfilled once again._

_Intent on finding her own quarry, the she-cat slunk through a sea of tall, brown grasses, concealed by both a perfect blend of tawny coat and cautious, feline approach. She stole toward the rock-strewn edge of a watering hole and hesitated, nostrils quivering, one paw delicately raised. This was a good place to surprise unsuspecting prey. She saw and smelled nothing delicious or dangerous. As a big cat, she had no predators lying in wait for blood, yet with the innate wisdom of nature and no little experience, she held a healthy respect for the angry, large-footed elephant herds and occasional foul-tempered rhinos that crossed her path. She gave both a wide berth. The top of the food chain was a perilous perch at times._

_Sensing the way clear, she padded the final few feet to the edge of the water, lowered her head and began to drink deeply. Above her, clouds began to congregate quickly, lowering ominously, almost sentient in their gathering. The cat paused, an uncomfortable, oppressive feeling crawling over her. She cautiously cast about again, head lifted slightly to catch any untoward scent on the growing breeze. The feline was unnerved by the sudden change in the atmosphere. It was something foreign…unnatural, and totally outside her "fight or flight" response. She stood stiffly, alert for anything out of the ordinary. A slight scraping noise from behind startled her and snarling, she spun quickly to meet whatever menance caused the sound._

_Her hackles raised in fear as she stood frozen, nose to nose with the largest serpent she had ever seen. The arrowed head of the snake was larger than the head of the lioness in girth and breadth, and the measure of the enormous reptile was impossible to determine, the thick, rope-like body disappearing into the depths and shadows of the rocky terrain. Its black scales glistened in the dimming light, and its obsidian eyes held the amber orbs of the lioness hypnotically as it weaved its sinuous length slowly from side to side, the forked tongue flicking out mere inches from the lioness' great head._

_She wanted to lash out, to fight, or to run, but her legs would not move as the enormous snake raised itself a bit higher and issued a low hiss as it slid forward and rubbed itself against her muzzle gently, lifting the lip slightly, momentarily exposing a dangerous curve of fang. The lioness stood as if stunned as the snake slithered over the top of her head, then wound under and around the length of her body, in a smooth, strong embrace. Encircling the big cat's form completely, the black wedged head snaked back to gaze intently into the panting beast's eyes. The serpent held the mesmerized lioness firmly, but did not crush. Its great mouth opened…_

_"Ostendo Vestri!" the snake hissed softly, shifting its coils around the beast gently, almost tenderly._

_The lioness began to quiver, then to shake violently in the serpent's undulating grasp. The amber eyes rolled up into her head as she spasmed and roared in pain. The snake held on dispassionately as the great cat's body transformed, becoming smaller, and hairless, limbs elongating, chestnut hair sprouting from her head as her feline face humanized. The great fangs of a carnivore slowly changed to the flattened, less threatening bridgework of an omnivore, and whiskers withdrew into smooth, tanned flesh. Her four furry legs became four human limbs, her torso shrank, and two full rose-tipped breasts blossomed from the bare ribcage. Her flanks smoothed to curvaceous hips, and a firm, well-rounded derriere. The only hint of remaining fur curled softly at the apex of her thighs._

_A lovely young woman lay entwined in the great snake's coils. The snake's eyes glittered hungrily as it shifted and adjusted a portion of its warm length to wrap possessively under her breasts, and around her hips. As the woman's amber eyes fluttered open, confused and disoriented beneath long lashes, the snake hissed again, and lowered its head, to reveal a green and silver coat of arms embedded above its dark, piercing eyes. Hermione Granger gasped and struggled in the snake's embrace, frantically trying to free herself from the caressing coils and the ache of longing bubbling up from someplace deep in her core. Suddenly, the grip became crushing, overwhelming, taking her breath and sapping her strength. The snake moved closer to her face, turned slightly and flicked its long tongue around the delicate curve of her ear, sending a chill down the woman's spine, a chill that somewhere in its lightning travel, picked up the element of fire and spilled warmly between her legs. She felt the creature smile against her throat. Strange. How could a snake smile?_

_"You are mine, lioness," the snake hissed silkily. "You came unbidden to my waters to drink. You should have known better than to partake of such dark, deep water. You should have hunted in safer places, those filled with easy prey, those who do not turn predator. I heard you here, lapping at my shores, and I answered you the only way I knew how. The only way you will understand. Already, I possess you. Soon, I will devour you. And believe me … you will love going down."  
_

* * *

Hermione burst upward with a strangled gasp from her bed, the red and gold Gryffindor bed covers coiled tightly around her body. She struggled blindly for several moments trying to extricate herself from the terrifying loops of fabric before she realized she was safely ensconced in her head girl room, and wrestling with bedsheets. She fell back on the pillows and breathed deeply, trying to still her pounding heart. She stared up at the ceiling, and imagined she could still feel the warm scaly body of the snake shifting sensuously over her skin beneath her nightgown. She ran her hands down her body, to wipe away the sensation. Or so she told herself as her movement faltered over the damp heat rising from the sensitive flesh of her hot, wet sex. She felt compelled to touch herself, to run her thumb over the hard nub of her clit, feel the slippery moisture of her arousal cling to her fingertips, and to bring them up to her nose, and her mouth as she pictured the black, somehow familiar eyes of the serpent burning into her own, egging her on to self-discovery and ultimate possession.

"Damn," Hermione gasped as her fingers worked feverishly, and her back arched involuntarily.

"I wonder if this is how it was for Eve?"

* * *

Severus sat in the near silence of his private study, sipping a generous glass of Odgen's Firewhisky before the crackling fire, and listening in on Hermione's thoughts. His erection rested heavily against his leg, caressed by the silk of his pajama bottoms. He instantly divined the meaning of her dream. He smiled a bit evilly, feeling for all the world like an invader of Eden, coiled comfortably in the boughs of Miss Granger's lust and inexperience … ready, oh so ready to offer her intimate knowledge of that sweet fruit of good and evil that hung low and pungent between his thighs.

* * *

A/N: The spell "Ostendo Vestri" means, loosely translated, "Reveal Yourself". I don't know diddley about Latin, but being the internet geek I am, I located an English to Latin translation site and used that. Actually, the return phrase for "Reveal Yourself" was "Ostendo sum Vestri" but I didn't want the spell to be so long. Creative license and all that. If you are interested in the translation site, the address is /free_online_?from=English&to=Latin. Hope that works for ya! Thanks for reading. :)

A/N/N: You're going to find a lot of poetic language in this story because up to this point, all I really wrote was poetry. Guilty of "flowery language" syndrome since this was the first fanfic I ever wrote. I actually didn't even read the books until after I discovered adult fanfiction and HG/SS. Lol. Seems I do everything ass backwards. Lol. To me, this story is a bit description heavy, but hey, I was purging my lust. After this, I started writing a bit of plot, but I needed to write this fantasy out. And did.


	3. She's Definitely a MustHave

**_WARNING: Male masterbation. Graphic sexual descriptions._**

* * *

**Chapter 3 ~ She's Definitely a Must-Have**

Severus sat brooding before the fire, considering how to approach the delectable Miss Granger. He tossed down the rest of his Firewhisky and sat back against the comfortable armchair, enjoying the warm liquor-inspired glow creeping up his body. He relaxed a bit, and this allowed his mind to drift to the darker, less pleasant realities his personal life was littered with.

Severus had long been aware he had a very active libido, and since he wasn't in the position to form any kind of lasting relationship with a woman of his choosing, he availed himself of the overused wares of the variety of prostitutes that frequented the street corners and bars of Hogsmeade. Of course, this wasn't his only recourse for female company, but he preferred it to the disturbing alternative provided by the Dark Lord. The twisted revels thrown by Voldemort for his faithful followers supplied ample female offerings for all kinds of perversions, usually women stunned and kidnapped from Muggle neighborhoods.

But Severus found no pleasure in raping the doomed women who were usually beaten, battered and bloodied beyond recognition before the fourth or fifth ravishment. There was no way could he find such horror, such brutality, such cruelty arousing. His usual act in the revels was to mercifully cast the killing curse on the shuddering, torn mounds of flesh that used to be recognizable as women. By the time he got to them, they were begging for the release of death and oblivion. Because of his willingness to kill, Lord Voldemort believed that Severus was a twisted soul who could only get gratification by killing. This met with great approval. Severus did nothing to show him otherwise. Killing was the only kindness he could offer those unfortunate creatures without incurring the suspicion and wrath of his lord. The wives of other death eaters surreptiously issued invitations, either through whispers or the occasional intimate and decidedly improper squeeze/caress. He wanted none of them, beautiful though they were. He shuddered involuntarily at the thought of Narcissa Malfoy's long legs wrapped mechanically around his waist, her passionless, mannequin-like features frozen into permanent disdain as he sweated over her.

But he was still a man, a man with physical needs who thoroughly believed in the power of the galleon and selfish, selfish sex. He did not make love. He fucked, bucked and consumed his partners like a man possessed, using them to momentarily shove away the madness that was his existence with every brutal thrust, getting every inch of his money's worth and beyond, if possible. For Severus, the act of copulation was not an act of pleasure, but a necessary, if temporary release of his demons. The gods had graced him with a battering ram of a cock, and every woman he purchased was a city under siege, and his sole mission in life (at that moment) was to viciously assault her resisting walls. He claimed pussies like new territories, and every hoarse gasp and scream and plea that issued from a woman's throat was the reflected voice of his own pain ringing in his ears. And although he focused on the single-minded fulfillment of his own dark needs, no woman was ever left behind once she boarded and was mounted under the piston of the Orgasmic Express better known as Severus Snape. More than one swollen, bedraggled and deeply punctured partner had told him he ought to be required by wizarding law to register "that one-eyed monster" as a dangerous weapon.

All the whores of Knockturn Alley knew where the real serpent of Slytherin was hidden. In the trousers of the dour Potions Master. When he turned up at the inn, dark and brooding, scowling into his Firewhisky while sitting at the furthest table from the door, quiet fights would break out among the whores to see who would ply for his patronage. He could be counted on to hire a girl for the whole night, was always scrupulously clean, smelled good, and tasted even better. Plus, he could fuck for hours on end.

Severus indulged himself willingly, but always left his wanton engagements with the disgruntled feeling that it was him who should have collected the fee for the night's activities. He always had to hold back. The prostitutes were fine for fucking up and down worn mattresses, putting rug burns on his knees and slamming roughly into headboards, but there were things Severus longed to do that these used women were just unfit for. He couldn't claim their mouths brutally, or lap at their juicy openings like a man deprived of food for weeks. Too many cocks had filled every orifice with come or spittle or gods know what else, and cleansing spells only went so far. He relieved himself, yes… but was tired of coming back to his quarters and scrubbing his skin raw to wash away the scent of them. He wanted a woman he could possess fully, whose body could be a succulent buffet on which to feed and feed until he was sated. He wanted a woman who he could bathe with his tongue, who he could taste, bite and swallow. He wanted someone pure, someone fresh, someone barely touched. He wanted Hermione Granger.

At this honest admission, Severus's hand lazily pushed through the elastic of his pajama bottom and grasped his hard-on firmly. He fisted his cock slowly as he thought of the seventh year Gryffindor. To say he held an affection for Miss Granger would be taking it too far. He secretly admired her courage, intellect, loyalty and conviction. She was a bright girl, who seemed to avoid the errors of other young women her age, preferring to focus on the acquisition of knowledge, rather than fumbling, around in bed with boys who knew as much about sex as flubberworms.

"And definitely fuckable," Severus snorted dryly as he absently continued his smooth handling of his tool, squeezing a bit more tightly and feeling a burst of pleasure shoot up and down his shaft.

Hermione's intellect might have been what saved her from falling into the clutches of the usual hormone driven relationships. An intelligent woman can often thwart suitors, most being interested in what lies beneath the robe, rather than the mind. Sitting in the library discussing magical theories and hypothesis would not fit most young men's ideas of courtship. Granger, with the sad exception of her purely platonic relationships with Ronald Weasley, the Burrow Brawler and Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Is-A-Perpetual-Pain-In-My-Arse, would of necessity need a partner of equal or greater intellect in order to form a good, stable and intimate relationship. In her case, Severus mused, one needs to feed the mind, then the body will follow. He had been feeding her mind for years. Yes, the body will follow. Ah, that body. That soft, shapely, untouched temple of womanhood.

Severus' hand moved faster as he pictured Hermione pleasuring herself in her bed after the sensual dream of the Slytherin serpent possessing her, a serpent whose dream-self represented none other than himself. He was sure that, once she regained the ability of logical reasoning, that bright mind of hers would realize that she was destined to be fucked senseless by her Professor.

The rate of his breathing increased exponentially as he feverishly worked his hand back and forth over his hard length. His head fell forward, black hair sweeping like a closing curtain into his face as he becomes lost in the lustful vision moving across the screen of his imagination. The swollen purple eye wept a thick, murky tear as his balls began to tighten. He pictured Hermione pressed flush to mattress, tossing her head back and forth screaming his name over and over, her sweating body pinned tight beneath him, knees flung over his shoulders, his long fingered hands holding her thighs apart, thumbs parting and massaging her labia. He is almost drooling as he watches his thick shaft poling in and out of her honey wetness, watches her soft pink flesh suckle like a baby on the hardness plunging in and out of her incredible tightness. He watches her breasts bounce and jiggle from the force of his frenzied invasion of her body, watches her amber eyes dilate as she moans senselessly from the budding pleasure building beneath the pain of his possession. He watches, amazed, rewarded, lost in the scent and sight of her, loving that she is willing, loving that she came to him, loving that he has stolen that know-it-all look from her eyes, and taught her something new. Right now she knows only her Professor, her Teacher, her true Head-Master. He delves hard and deep inside her, feeling her cervix shift as she bucks her hips, crying out something beautiful and unintelligible. He is watching, watching for the detonation, the explosion…

* * *

The tendons in the Potion Master's neck tightened, and every muscle in his body strained to meet that perfect ball-gripping peak and hot rush of release. He threw his head back and groaned ferally, pulling his cock free of his pajamas just in time and almost howling as he ejaculated strongly, his come spurting, arching into the firelight and landing several feet away, thick as heavy cream and milky white upon the hearth. His body shuddered as the last weakening jets pulsed themselves out. Exhausted, Serverus hung his head, chest heaving, dizzy with the forcefulness of his release.

"Great Merlin," he groaned. "Great Merlin's balls. If just thinking about her is this good … damn. Damn…

He wiped his eyes and fell back against the chair, his strength sapped and mind working frantically.

"I've got to figure a way to get her hot, bothered and alone…soon."

His limp organ slumped contentedly over the waistband of his silk pajama bottoms. Shifting in his seat, Severus waved a languid hand at the threads of come glistening a short distance away on the stone floor before the hearth. It glowed almost luminously in the firelight.

"Scourgify!"

* * *

A/N: I was thinking it might take a while for our sexy Sev (he'd hex me for using that nickname) to seduce and ravage our randy, but still chaste Miss Granger, so I put my (or Severus') hand to it, to speed things up. I was anxious to try out my first lemony scene. Writing it was quite an errm… experience. I hope it meets with some approval. Thank you for all the reviews I've received. They really make me want to continue to write this story. Thanks again!

A/A/N: At this early point in writing HP fanfiction, I didn't realize that "revels" were not canon. I had read about them in several fanfictions and assumed they were part of the real series, though maybe not as a sexual setting. I really would like to know who the first person was who came up with that device. What a marvelous idea for adult fanfiction!


	4. Frustration Will Do That to Ya

**Chapter 4 ~ Frustration Will Do That to Ya  
**  
Hermione awoke the next morning to the sound of insistent pounding. Groggily, she sat up then sputtered, spitting out some chestnut strands that had worked their way into her mouth during the night. She pulled the offending strands away, then ran her hands through the riot of tangles that was her "morning hair" and blinked twice to clear her head. The Head Girl groaned inwardly as Ron's impatient voice wailed plaintively from the other side of the locked and warded door. He was able to visit Hermione's room because it wasn't in the same area as the other girls' rooms and had its own stairwell.

"C'mon 'Moine. Get up. I'm staaaaarving!"

"Go ahead down to breakfast, Ronald," she called out as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed. "I'll be along in a bit."

A pregnant and disbelieving silence loomed. She sighed.

"I'll be there."

Another expectant pause.

"I promise."

She could hear the relieved smile in Ron's voice.

"Oy, alright then. We've missed you the past couple of mornings. See you in the Great Hall."

Ron's heavy footfalls faded away as he walked swiftly down the stairs, through the common room, where he was joined by a waiting Harry and Ginny, then out the swinging door portrait of the Fat Lady, who offered up a spritely "Good Morning!" as the young witch and wizards passed.

Hermione shook her head. Sometimes she could swear that Ron was the blissfully unaware host of a gluttonous fifty-foot long tapeworm, which had happily occupied the bowels of his slim, lank body since first year. Madam Pomfrey, the school medi-witch assured the young witch that this was not the case, as tapeworms were Muggle monsters not suited to infesting a magical host.

"I guarantee you, Miss Granger, that Mr. Weasley is NOT the victim of a greedy parasite," the witch said archly as if the sum total of her knowledge was being questioned. "He's just plain insatiable when it comes to good food presented in abundance."

_Insatiable hunger. The snake. Her dream._

Hermione fell back on her bed as the memory of last night's dream flowed back into her consciousness, as well as the recollection of her furious but semi-successful attempt at self-gratification that followed. She didn't understand why she felt so aroused and needy by a dream about a snake. Hmm. The snake in her dream was no common reptile.

It was a mesmerizing, black-eyed Slytherin serpent that embraced her lioness form, and transformed her into a woman. A sentient serpent who spoke to her with a sensuous voice, licked the sensitive shell of her ear and nuzzled at her throat with something like...desire. A serpent who held her naked body possessively as it alleged it was she that intruded first on its space, ventured into its territory and drank deeply from its pool without permission. It threatened to devour her, and promised she would _love_ being devoured.

Hermione's belly fluttered as the intimacy of the scenario touched some unfamiliar part of her. She sucked in her breath, and did her best to force the powerful emotions away.

Sequestered in the back of her mind stood a stranger with insolent dark eyes and alabaster skin. He leaned arrogantly against the locked gate of her subconscious, applying subtle pressure, waiting patiently for recognition, acceptance...waiting for her to open up her troubled heart and let him in. Let him in despite the fact he was someone...something dangerous and forbidden. He represented a dark embodiment of all illicit temptation, an irresistable flesh and bone incarnation of fulfillment, As he prodded at the edge of Hermione's consciousness, the sharpness of his countenance was punctuated by a sardonic and feral smile,

Hermione lurched to her feet, propelled by a disturbing throb in the pit of her stomach. She looked around the room wildly, feeling as if someone else were there, watching her. Someone she wanted in her presence. She saw no one. The room was heavily warded and alarmed. No one else could be here without her knowledge.

"This is crazy," she muttered, hugging herself tightly against those unseen eyes. Another surge of heat washed over her like a lava flow. The fine hairs on her arms stood up in alarm. She took a deep breath to calm herself, trying to find her center amid the whirlwind of desire that tried to swallow her.

She needed to shower. She needed to feel something cool against her skin to ease the heat cascading over her body. Even the slight breeze flowing through the open window made her shudder from its contact. She turned to the mirror and studied herself. Even disheveled from sleep she was amazed at the wantonness reflected in her amber eyes. She licked her lips, aware of the scent of desire wafting upwards.

She knew a shower couldn't help her. A crashing waterfall couldn't cool the ardor of this inner burn. She was empty. She needed filling. Something other to fill her than book-found knowledge, some other kind of completion. She needed to know...something.

Her mind clicked over, the locked gate of her subconscious thrown open. Grinning triumphantly, he sauntered through the corridors of her mind, his arms spread wide to the daylight of her admission.

"Snape. I need Snape," she whispered to the walls and her own aching emptiness. She listened for a moment, then answered the unspoken question that hung heavily in the quiet.

"Why? Because I know he wouldn't hesitate to devour me."

* * *

Standing in front of his ornate hall mirror, fastidiously fastening the cuffs of his shirt sleeves, Severus paused as the very air of the dungeons seemed to warm and shimmer. A wave of liquid longing washed over him, causing a tightening in his groin. A powerful longing, full of need. The time was close. He knew.

Shrugging on his robe, and he started methodically closing the numerous buttons. He could almost smell the witch's arousal. Severus smiled. A not entirely unpleasant smile that brought him to this side of almost handsome. After a few moments, he allowed himself one more look in the mirror, and arched one eyebrow suggestively. Pleased with the effect, a chuckle rumbled deep in his throat. He turned in a great swirl of robe and determination, then headed to the Great Hall.

* * *

Hermione rushed through the double doors of the Great Hall and past her fellow students, busily chowing down on bacon, eggs, beans, toast, treacle tarts and a myriad of other delicious victuals piled high on platters distributed at strategic intervals along the house tables. Feeling flushed and irritable, she plunked herself down unceremoniously between Ron and Harry, reaching quickly for toast and jam.

Her hair was still damp, despite a quickly applied drying charm. She had stood for quite a while under the cold water of the shower, trying to cool the growing desire pulsing in what seemed like every nerve ending. It helped a little. Very little.

"Hermione, you finally made it!' Harry grinned, hugging her quickly before returning his attention to the large biscuit dripping with syrup and butter on his plate. "We thought you might not make it."

"Yeah," agreed Ron, his wide mouth filled to brimming with masticated bacon.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the unsavory display, her mind turning briefly to the tapeworm theory again.

"I'm just going to have a quick bite, then I've got to go," she said, liberally spreading elderberry jam on her toast. "Have some research to do..."

"The bloody library again, Hermione?!" Ron cried out aghast, losing some bacon in the process. "You know, Pince is going to open you up some shelf space one day, so you can move in and live there, for crying out loud."

Hermione's eyes narrowed as she hurriedly chewed her toast, and Harry could have sworn he saw a flash of premeditated murder in her eyes.

"Ron! Ease off!" he said placatingly, gazing at the young woman next to him gathering anger about her like an approaching storm. "You know Hermione is a bookworm. She always has been, and thank the gods she is. She's gotten us out of more than one scrape by knowing what she was about. Be thankful, you insensitive git!"

Ron's face turned two shades redder than his hair and was about to shout a scathing reply at Harry when Hermione stood up and interrupted him.

"Ron," Hermione began, obviously agitated. "Just because you prefer to fill your belly rather than your mind is no fault of mine. Too bad there aren't any NEWTs for gluttony. You'd take first marks hands down!"

Ron tried to respond, but she was on a roll. Hermione placed her hands on her hips in a Molly Weasley-like fashion and leaned forward until she was almost nose to nose with the shocked redhead.

"Do I complain when you drag me out of bed at the crack of dawn so you can get first dibs on breakfast? No. Do I moan and whine when you drag me down to the kitchens so you can rouse off-duty house elves to fix you sandwiches and sweets? No. Do I complain when we go to Hogsmeade and spend half our time in sweet shops while you sample every blinking treat in the store? NO! I don't even complain when you meet up with your proper end and wake me up in the middle of the night to beg me to go to the hospital ward and disturb Madame Pomphrey and get a stomach draught because I am Head Girl and can go out after curfew. No matter how blooming tired I am, I go. And I go because I'm your friend and I accept you for who you are."

She drew a trembling breath and continued.

"You've known me for seven years, Ron. Seven years. You've seen me bent over with books all this time. You've watched me sit in the library and pore over tomes like there's no tomorrow. You've watched me lug dozens of books up to my dormitory when I turned in at night. You've seen me carry ten-pound volumes up several staircases, just for some light reading. When will you just accept the fact that I like to learn as much as you like to eat? Gods, Ron. Just live with it!"

Her last comment rang out loudly. She was shocked at the sheer volume of it.

The entire hall was silent, all eyes turned on the Head Girl, including those of the teachers. Professor McGonagall's mouth was drawn in a tight, thin line. Professor Flitwick was standing on his chair, patting his forehead with a multicolored hanky as he stared at the Head Girl like she had two heads. Dumbledore's stern over-the-rim-of-his-glasses look was a study in wordless communication, if given voice would say, "Admirably done, Miss Granger...quite an effective dressing down, but not really a suitable example of proper social behavior befitting a young lady in your position."

"Bugger Dumbledore," thought Hermione angrily as she turned from his gaze and surveyed the rest of the Head Table.

The remaining staff wore expressions shocked into varying degrees of disbelief and disapproval. Well, all staff but one.

_Professor Snape._

Severus gazed at the witch thoughtfully as he rested his fist on his cheek and tapped his temple absently with two long fingers. She was quite…passionate in her anger. _Quite passionate indeed._ When he realized she was watching him watching her, his eyes turned dark and knowing as his lip curled in a conspiratorial and somewhat lecherous cross between smirk and snarl. It was as if they shared some private joke.

Hermione's eyes widened, then resolutely narrowed as she forced herself to scowl blackly at the Potions Master, much to his amusement. Drawing a great, steadying breath, she spun about and, with shoulders ramrod straight, marched with all the dignity she could muster from the Great Hall, throwing the double doors wide, and letting them fall back with a satisfactory slam behind her. She walked quickly down the corridor. Despite the unsavory fact that this endeavor was much too close to the wooly art of divination for comfort, she needed to get to the library and look up the symbolism of that damn dream.

* * *

Severus watched her go with an amused smirk on his sharp features, his black eyes clouded with a sinister mirth. _"What a performance,"_ he mused. _"Ah, well, little lioness. Best you learn now that repressed sexual frustration will do that to a person."_

He rose from the table and disappeared out the staff entrance with a flourish of robes, a determined set to his brow as he walked swiftly toward the library, set on interception. Time to make an appearance...have a bit of conversation...one on one.

* * *

A/N: I would like to thank everyone who is reading this story, especially those kind enough to to take their valuable time and leave a review. It is much appreciated. I'm trying to build up a little more tension with this chapter and show how Hermione deals with frustration. Not well. Poor Ron. Anyway, we're riding towards the citrus orchards now. The road is hot and the fruits are ripening. Lemons are on the way, my friends. Thanks again.

A/A/N: Lol. Snape is moving quickly in this first story. I made him pretty predatory in my first fanfiction, but I was just in love with him at this point, so he could do no wrong. Later on, after a few more raunchy stories I began to see him more as a character and changed my approach. Particularly to the lemons, which became rather repetitive over time because of the crazy style I wrote them in. They were fun, but quickly got old. If I didn't manage to change my approach, I probably would have stopped writing fanfiction long ago. I would have burned out.


	5. A Meeting of the Minds

**Chapter 5 ~ A Meeting of the Minds**

Hermione was lost in thought as she stormed through the empty hallways of the castle, making a beeline for the library. What the hell happened in the Great Hall today? Usually she took Ron's ridiculous outbursts about her love of study in stride.

Her brow furrowed as she considered. _"It's this blasted hormone thing. That's what it is. I was out of sorts, angry, frustrated and looking for release. I guess I got it, but at Ron's expense." _

She shrugged.

_"I know it was embarrassing for him to get dressed down in front of the whole school, but he's had it coming for a long time. He'll get over it. It might take a little while but at least I'll have some peace in the meantime. I'll apologize to the Headmaster and staff later on today at supper._

Suddenly she slammed into something hard enfolded in something soft. She staggered back, and slowly lifted her eyes to meet the hard scowl of the Potions Master. He stood there, arms folded, as his black eyes raked over her. She felt light-headed for a moment as a sensation curiously like melting hit her midsection. She wobbled a bit, then drew in a slow calming breath, hoping he hadn't noticed her reaction to his slow perusal. Gods, she wanted him.

"Miss Granger," he said with a purr, dragging the silk of his voice over each word uttered. "Do you make it a habit of blindly traversing corridors where unsuspecting yet fully aware individuals travel with a modicum of regard for others, not expecting to have a collision with anyone, much less you?"

"No sir. Sorry sir."

"Yes. I imagine you are," he said with a bit of an edge. "And where, pray tell, were you barreling off to before you were…momentarily indisposed?"

"The library, sir. To do a bit of research," Hermione answered, dropping her head to keep from looking into those captivating eyes. She swallowed reflexively.

Severus drummed his fingers on one forearm.

"Ah yes, the library. The place that you believe holds all the answers to the things that baffle you."

"Well sir," Hermione said, her voice gathering strength as she met his gaze again. "Maybe not all the answers, but enough information so that I can figure out the rest on my own."

"Yes. I see. Relying on that great, know-it-all Gryffindor brain of yours to divine the truth behind all mysteries, great and small," the Potions Master sneered.

Affronted, Hermione shot back, "This "know-it-all" brain as you so ineptly put it, has served me pretty well these past seven years. There is no problem that logic and intelligence cannot work out, given enough information and time."

"Really now?" said the Professor with a sardonic smirk. "So tell me, how does that great brain of yours wrap itself around the idea that you want me pumping and panting under those robes of yours?"

Hermione's heart almost stopped with shock. He knew. Oh gods, he knew! Color flushed up from the neck of her robes, bathing her entire head in a shade of red that would make even the Weasleys envious.

"I don't know what…" she began weakly, trying to shield herself from his knowing eyes with a big, fat dollop of denial. He cut her off.

"Don't look so shocked, Miss Granger. I am a grown wizard. Do you really think that I don't know when a woman wants me to bed her? Save your lies, Miss Granger. They are wasted on me. Besides, I didn't say I wasn't…shall we say… intrigued by the idea. There aren't many eighteen year old virgins queuing up to offer me their ripe little cherries, after all."

Hermione felt faint. The corridor began to spin wildly as the floor flew at her face. Suddenly she felt a strong grip on her forearm, jerking her upright before she collided with the rushing stone. Severus gathered her up and pressed his cheek against hers firmly, his sable voice warm on her earlobe.

"Oh no you don't, Miss Granger," he purred. "You won't wriggle your way out of this situation by fainting."

Severus pulled his wand out of his left robe pocket and pointed it directly between the dazed witch's eyes.

"Ennervate!"

Hermione's head cleared and she found her footing. The Potions Master looked at her intently, black eyes scanning her face for any sign of continued weakness.

"Better?" he asked, not unkindly.

"Er…yes. Yes, I think so," Hermione said with a hint of embarrassment. "Thank you."

"I believe you will, Hermione. Quite vocally, in fact."

The Potions Master's face seemed to lose a bit of its harshness. Not much, but it was a decidely less dour look than Hermione was accustomed to.

"May I call you Hermione? We are both adults here, and with your pending graduation so close, I see no reason not to use our given names…in private settings, of course.."

Hermione nodded, flushing again at his thinly veiled confidence of their approaching intimacy.

Severus cocked his head as he appraised the succulent young witch before him. "Hmm. Lioness got your tongue?"

Hermione started at the clear reference to her dream. How much did this desirable, aloof man know about her? About her longings, her deepest desires, her needs?

"I know more than you'd ever dream I know," he responded, his hand dropping from her arm belatedly. The hard set of his features returned as his eyes took on an almost predatory gleam. He seemed to be scrying into her very soul.

"Remember, I am an accomplished Legilimens as well as an Occulmens, " he explained patiently, as if to a two-year old. It rankled Hermione. Severus grinned inwardly as he noted the mutinous gleam in her eyes. Naturally, he continued in the same vein.

"It is through these abilities I've managed to stay alive so long. Being the consummate Slythern, I am not hesitant to use my skills when it pleases me…and in your case, it pleases me very much to delve into your lusty little mind."

His voice took on the low, sensual timbre of a man waking his exhausted partner for another round of pleasure.

"You have no idea how stimulating your fantasies can be."

Hermione felt a wild urge to flee from this man, and from the confused, jumble of sensations he caused to rise inside her. Being this near to him, knowing all she attempted to hide was so open to him, was sheer torment. He was possessing her without laying a single finger on her.

"Don't!" He hissed commandingly. "Don't run from me, when I have all the answers you seek. Where's that annoying Gryffindor courage when you need it?" he mocked.

The young witch corralled the fleeing vestiges of her courage and answered hotly, "I'm…not…running"

Severus felt a flicker of admiration as Hermione found her nerve and addressed him with quite a bit of fire. _Nicely done, Lioness._

"Hermione, there are many things I wish to say to you, intimate things that I would prefer not be said in the open air, where others may hear them, or divine them later. Though sometimes cruel and thoughtless, I have never been anything other than forthright with you in situations requiring honesty in all the seven years you've attended this school. Do you realize that?"

Hermione considered. Over the years, when other teachers would coddle and hide things from her and her friends "for their own good," it had been Professor Snape…no…Severus, who would tell the them the truth, no matter how unwelcome or unpleasant it was. In some ways, he was more trustworthy than the Headmaster himself.

"Yes. Yes I do realize that…Severus," she replied softly, hesitating on the unfamiliar but enticing sound of his given name on her tongue. "You have been the most honest and forthcoming member of all the faculty in Hogwarts."

"That is because I do not believe ignorance is bliss…even in children. But I digress."

The Potions Master took a step closer to Hermione, a dark fire smoldering in his eyes. She wanted to be consumed by it, to be burned alive by it, and left as nothing but quivering ash. Her eyes dropped to his mouth and she unconsciously stepped closer, aware of his now hooded eyes, and the heat of his body radiating from beneath the severe black robes. She felt him waver, then withdraw from her proximity. Disappointment washed over her.

"Hermione, I need you to trust me now. If you are ever going to be freed of your desire, I need to share what I know of you, and what to expect from me. An understanding must be reached before we take this any farther. I must perform a spell which will cause our minds to merge so we can hold a truly private dialogue. Some say all the walls of Hogwarts have ears. After my dealings with Albus, I don't doubt the truth of that statement. But in this way, Hermione, I can offer a great protection if anyone attempts to use Legilimency to discover what we have divulged to each other. I can allow you to keep a ghost of the memory, while I retain the actual remembrance. No one will be able to discern or extract what you remember. Will you do it? Will you have a meeting of the minds with me, Gryffindor?

His tone was that of a challenge. No self-respecting Gryffindor could back down from that, especially when issued by a Slytherin. No matter how sexy.

"Yes. I'll do it. I want to know …" she began.

"Sssh," Severus intoned softly as one of his hands lightly caressed her brow, fairly crackling with electricity, and gently lowered her eyelids with two fingers. The skin where his deft fingers made contact still burned. Her breath caught in her chest as he spoke the incantation, waving his wand in an intricate pattern that was far from silly.

After a short interlude of disorientation, Hermione found herself walking through a dense gray fog. It was cooling on her skin, but not damp like normal condensation. As she walked she noticed a slight trail effect, an overlap of her movements that produced a visual stutter similar to a weak acid trip.

_Where am I?_ she asked the swirling mist before her.

_Here. With me. In the infinitely small space that separates soul from mind._ Severus answered, his voice sounding slightly hollow.

_Where are you?_

_Here. In front of you. _

Severus appeared out of the boiling mist, standing in front of her, a mere handbreath apart. His eyes were deeper than she ever remembered. Luminous dark pools that seemed to hold all secrets, all wisdom. He looked down at her, his face impassive. Without formalities, he launched into their dialogue. Most of his words were stunted. Direct. Without frills but burning with conviction. So were her responses.

_You have not been sleeping._

No.

You have been dreaming.

Yes.

You have been fantasizing.

Yes.

In my class.

Yes.

In your bedroom.

Yes.

In many inappropriate places, at inappropriate times.

Yes.

I saw you touch yourself.

*Silence*

You were beautiful.

*Silence*

You want my mouth. My hands. My cock. Why?

I don't know.

I think you do.

I don't know.

You want to know about me. How deep I go. What it is like to be with a man like me.

Yes.

Because I am dangerous. Intense. Untouchable. Clinical. Exacting. Merciless. This appeals to you.

No.

You should have been sorted into Slytherin. Conquest is all you desire.

No.

You want me because you need, and will always need to discover what no one else has realized. To throw light on the Mystery. To be the first.

*Silence*

You think to dissect me.

No.

You want my strength. My ardor. More, you want my weakness. Revenge is there.

No.

Yes. Revenge for all the years I've brutalized and shamed you, while I've taught you amazing things.

No.

You want me to continue this humiliation, if it will slake your thirst. You hunger for the physical rather than cerebral now. You want my tried and true method of education because it is familiar. Because, despite the pain, it works.

*silence*

There is more. You want me to need you, to require something of you that can only come from you.

Yes… No… I don't know.

You try to make your lust more noble by deluding yourself that you will be my reward. My reward for all the pain and ingratitude I've suffered at the hands of those I protect. In other words, you wish to be a martyr, but live. So selfish. How much more Slytherin can you be, Gryffindor?

No. That isn't true. This is not a need for martyrdom.

I am not concerned with your conception of truth, Hermione… and if you are honest neither are you. Truth does not make you run your hot little fingers over your twat as you picture me driving into you. Truth is the farthest thing from your randy little mind. But don't be ashamed. That very same image arouses me as well, so you will be martyred. Your innocence totally slain. I am too selfish, too much a slave to my own dark needs to be noble, to send you away safe and intact. Innocent. Pristine. You will be my reward.

*silence*

But I have something to offer in exchange. Something you will not find in books, or definable within the boundaries of intellect or reason. You can read about it, theorize but never know the truth of it until it is experienced. You are intelligent enough to have realized this…

Yes.

You do not know how to relinquish power. You tried by stepping back, by allowing others to make decisions and struggle with answers you feel you know. But this is not your heart. It is a farce, a falsehood, and it galls you that you are forced to fall back, that you are not the commendable, sincere Gryffindor you claim to be. Just once you would like to know what it is to fully trust. What bolder act than to trust the one most distrusted in the wizarding world with what you hold most sacred? Your body. Your innocence. Your good name.

*Silence*

So, I have decided I am going to fuck you, Hermione. I am going to fuck you until you no longer know who or what you are. Because you want it. Not me. It. Do not confuse this. I will show you answers even as your body forms more questions. Consider it a crash course in surrender. A thorough dissertation in submission and release. Be assured that this education will not take seven years.

When? When will you show me?

Patience.

When? I can't stand this emptiness.

Soon. Very soon.

Will you be gentle?

No.

And then?

And then…nothing. Do you understand?

*Silence*

Do you understand, Hermione?

Yes.

Then it is settled. I will come for you. Expect me.

Serverus murmured the words necessary to break the connection. Hermione's image squashed horizontally to a thin line, then collapsed vertically, was gone. His consciousness returned to its proper place in the space/time continuum. With a flick of his wand, he released Hermione from the charm and deposited it in his robe pocket. It simply would not do for any of his students to see him brandishing it, as much as he declared to despise wand-waving.

Hermione's eyes were still closed, but her body quivered with desire. If he wanted, he could take her right now, lead her to some dark, cool niche and fuck her up against the wall like a madman. He swallowed visibly as her amber eyes flew open, liquid with need, cursing himself for such a luscious but unseemly notion.

Hermione gasped softly as she took in the lust-filled face of her Potions Master. The mount of his adam's apple bobbed up and down the pillar of his neck, and she longed to latch her mouth onto his throat, and feel it working convulsively under her tongue.

Caught by surprise, Severus quickly screwed his face back to its usual dark and scowling demeanor.

Hermione wasn't fooled. A second gasp escaped her lips as she became aware the delicious tickle below her belly, like sensation of fireflies fluttering inside her. The throbbing ache between her thighs was unbearable. She needed relief. Now. She didn't care what he did, or who saw it. She moved to close the gap between them, only to be stopped by Severus' strong grip on her shoulders.

"Please…" she breathed as the touch of his hands burned through the fabric of her robes. "Kiss me, touch me, feel me up… do something, Profess...Severus. I can't stand feeling this way. Please."

Hermione was so aroused she was feverish. She grasped his wrists and attempted to pull his arms down, so his hands would slide across her tingling breasts. He resisted as she thrust her hips and open mouth forward to make contact anyplace she could.

"No…no, Hermione," he hissed through clenched teeth. "Not now, woman. Not now!"

Her passionate, tortured pleas had his cock hard, throbbing and fully extended. The tensile strength of his erection lifted his robes noticably, pointing like a compass needle towards the damp seat of her need. His shaft actually smoldered for want of contact, and he could feel hot blood rushing through the delicate veins of his organ to pool at the tip, swelling the thick purple head. He would have a horrible case of blue balls if this kept up, and he wasn't sure if he had any deflating draughts handy in his supply stores. He would hate to ask Pomphrey.

In addition, Severus could smell the savory aroma of her juices. Her panties had to be dripping wet, her readiness flowing thick as honey in the crotch. Gods, he wanted to taste her. But he didn't dare dip a single longing finger into that honey-pot. It would bring her over the edge, and now was not the time for her to scream a release that would echo from one end of the school to the other. It was bad enough the air was ripe with the scent of her arousal.

Severus groaned, desperate to escape as he wrestled with the young witch. She was strong, almost incoherent with desire. Twisting her left hand down, he was able to reach into his right robe pocket and extract his wand. With difficulty, he angled the tip awkwardly towards her ribcage and breathed a charm.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Hermione's arms and legs snapped together in a full body-bind. Her lips were compressed tightly and only her eyes could move or express emotion. And express they did, filled with hurt and disappointment, and a touch of madness. Severus almost slumped with relief as he carefully swung her around and leaned her back against the wall like a piece of deadwood.

"My apologies, Miss Granger…but there was nothing else I could do…" here Severus paused as he slid flush against her bound body, crushing her breasts against his chest as his huge erection pressed hot and pulsing into her abdomen. Nuzzling her neck, he pointed at a nearby window that looked out over the grounds toward the Forbidden Forest and whispered succinctly...

"…other than bend you over that sill and fuck you senseless before I originally planned. And I prefer to stick to my plans, Miss Granger. Especially my "best laid" ones."

Hermione's eyes blinked back tears as she looked at him pleadingly.

Severus suckled her throat for a moment, relishing the salty/sweet flavor of her clean perspiration. Abruptly he pulled away, and performed a freshening charm to dispel the scent of her overzealousness. He rearranged his robes as best he could while sporting a stubborn and noticable erection that refused to concede defeat. He turned to Hermione. She still had desperation in her eyes. She'd head straight for his dungeons at this rate, rules and observers be damned. He never dreamed Hermione would be so aggressive. Fucking her was going to be a signature moment. He could probably look forward to a very rough and lusty struggle for dominance. Oh yes.

Severus licked his lips as this delicious thought added even more weight to the monster jutting out from under his robes. "Down, boy," he thought as he discreetly but ineffectively pressed down on the tented fabric in a vain attempt to smooth it to normalcy. It didn't work. His cock popped right back up in full-masted glory.

Hermione watched his feeble ministrations with glistening eyes, eyes that looked uncomfortably triumphant. Severus dropped his head and sighed.

He had to make sure she would keep herself under control when released. Establish some boundary that she wouldn't overstep. Ah, yes. The threat of imposing a penalty that would negatively affect other students, coupled with a callous and abrupt dismissal. That should hold her off for a while. Severus drew in a deep breath before addressing her.

"This spell will wear off in a few minutes. I'll be taking my leave of you now, Miss Granger. I warn you, if I find you sniffing around the dungeons at any time this weekend, I will deduct so many points from Gryffindor, that it will take years to restore them. I hope you understand this, Miss Granger. I do not make idle threats, even to the witch I plan to ravish. Let's not test my mettle, hmm?"

And with that final acerbic statement, Severus departed the corridor without a single glance back, his stubburn erection bobbing sullenly along beneath the swirl of robes.

Hermione waited patiently for the body bind spell to wear off. Her need for the Professor had not cooled at all, but didn't want to test the infuriating man. She sighed inwardly, and knew it would be a long afternoon spent locked in her room alternating between dream research, cold showers and desperate attempts at release. She hoped her fingers wouldn't cramp up this time.

* * *

A/N: Firstly I would like to thank Shiv5468 for pointing out to me that I was spelling Hermione's name incorrectly. I've always had trouble with the "I before E" rule, and I guess this comes in a close second. Maybe I suffer from a selective form of dyslexia that only affects the names of Rowlings characters. I don't know. Anyway I corrected that error in this chapter, and will eventually go back and fix the others. I hope you liked this chapter and didn't find the mind dialogue too difficult to follow. I started to put S: or H: before each statement or response, but since it pretty much went back and forth, I thought it might work as is. Let me know. Once again, thank you all for reading, and I offer a special nod of appreciation to those taking time from their reading to review. It is ink for the quill. I think there are only a couple of chapters left to this story. I am ready to gather the lemons in for harvest. I doubt there will be any sugar to be found. I like my lemons to go down with bite. I wish all things good for you until next update. :)

A/A/N: Ah, the freedom of early writing. :) Today, I wouldn't have Snape as such a predatory opportunist to a school-aged Hermione. Again, it's because I've matured and see the deeper issues in situations as I write. When I wrote this story, the only issue was getting them to do the do. Lol. I didn't care if Snape was taking advantage of Hermione, who probably has no idea what she longs for exactly. I was like "she's offering, he's taking." Age difference, experience . . . I didn't give a fig about that. Just about them making citrus. But, to my credit, after this lust-filled story I began to write sequels that showed growth. Still, raunchy, but slowly fleshing out and Snape changing a bit at a time. Then that led to other stories and writing changes, more adventure and action, less rushed, breathless lemons, a writing style focused more on moving forward than being bogged down in descriptions. It's interesting to take a look at my first fanfiction. I wince a little, but people still seem to like it, early work or not. Lol. Go figure.


	6. Hell Hath No Fury Like a Randy Hermione

**Chapter 6 ~ Hell Hath No Fury like a Randy Hermione  
**  
Hermione lay in her bed, gazing up at the ceiling as she caressed her belly slowly. She could feel firm musculature flex beneath her soft skin, the result of hours of self-defense practice with Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt. She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to imagine how _his_ hands would feel on her body for the first time.

_Those sure hands, large, pale, long-fingered…precise…electric. Sliding across her flesh in measured movements, every part of her touched, examined, explored. Every slight sigh and tremor invoked by his contact… remembered, stored in the back of his mind to called forth later, when he stirred her willing body clockwise, counter-clockwise, cock stroking deep to point and counter-point, and beyond…_

"Oh, Circe!' she moaned, swinging her face to the side and biting her lower lip. She crossed her legs and squeezed tightly, crushing her clit between the inner lips in an attempt to ease the constant pressure there. She'd given up on inserting her fingers…it never was enough and just made her longing worse. When would he come for her? Graduation was less than a week away. Did he plan to wait until then? If she only had some idea when he would come, it might help her to keep her screaming desire down to a low roar, and her horrible attitude at bay. She didn't mean to be a bitch, but she couldn't help it. Damn him for making her wait! She might want him more than her next breath, but he was still an insufferable bastard.

Over the past week, her fellow students had quickly learned to steer clear of the Head Girl, and her mercurial mood-swings. Normally, Hermione was easily approachable, fair and even-tempered even to those of other houses. She usually gave every student the benefit of the doubt when patrolling the halls and catching them out past curfew. She had actually developed her own version of the "three strikes" rule, giving offenders lesser point deductions and warnings rather than immediately deducting full house points or assigning detentions. But lately, she was slinging punishments and detentions left and right, for all kinds of minor or imagined offenses, for no other reason that she was PPO…Perpetually Pissed Off. She even deducted ten points from Gryffindor for Ron burping loudly at dinner, then another five when he complained about it.

Slytherins were her favorite targets, although the appreciation of her housemates was somewhat subdued, due to the fact that she nearly deducted as many points from them as she did the members of Hogwarts's most despised house. Snape remained irritatingly silent about her siege on his charges. She was hoping he would confront her, but he simply found ways to award the points back, solidly nullifying her efforts.

But the ones who got the worst of it were the unfortunate couples she caught snogging or shagging in the dark niches of the hallways. She took a savage delight in dressing the startled offenders down before taking points and assigning detentions with Filch, who was singing Hermione's praises to the stars, saying he always knew "that girl would come 'round." She had taken to prowling the hall in search of amorous couples, and only Severus himself surpassed her in pure malevolence and success when seeking out prey.

At breakfast that morning, a seething Dean Thomas who just lost five points to Hermione for leaving his cloak in the common room overnight said through clenched teeth, "I know what's wrong with her, mates. She needs a good, hard shagging. That'll straighten her out right, then."

"Yeah, you're right, Dean," Colin Creevy said, his mouth full of eggs. He chewed then swallowed. "She caught me with Sylvia in the Room of Requirement the other night, and I have detention with Filch right up to the night before the Leaving Ceremony. I watched her out the corner of my eye while she was dressing us down for rule-breaking, and I swear she looked jealous as hell."

Seamus snorted, "Even if that's true, Colin, she's just too mean to fuck. Trust me, a bloke couldn't get near her without getting his balls hexed off. She's horrible. Better she sticks to snuggling up with her books. They're all she seems to get off on anyway."

Severus, who had excellent hearing, guffawed, and almost choked on his coffee. He lowered his head to hide an uncharacteristic smile, as Minerva patted him on the back lightly.

"Are you all right, Severus?" she asked, brows drawn together with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine," he responded shortly, twisting away from her touch as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Good." the Transformation Professor said, rather insincerely, before turning back to Professor Flitwick and resuming their conversation about the rising costs of quality wands.

From the head of the table, Albus Dumbledore leaned forward and looked at Severus thoughtfully. Severus nodded slightly in his direction, then returned to his meal.

"Nosey old rotter," he thought.

Hermione wasn't at breakfast. Or lunch. Or supper. She'd started taking meals in her rooms, unable to be in the same hall with the Potions Master, who was doing an excellent job of overtly ignoring her angry, exasperated and questioning glances in his direction … though he was deeply aware of her every move, watching her with hooded eyes full of amusement. He had maintained his "keep your distance" directive, reaffirming his conviction on the matter, when, on his way to the Great Hall for supper, he found her standing indecisively on the stairwell leading to the dungeons. He scowled and deducted twenty points from Gryffindor before whirling and continuing on his way without another word. She had been furious, but didn't dare follow him because she was sure he would have given her detention with Filch, with specific instructions to make her time as unpleasant as possible.

Hermione returned to Gryffindor tower and snarled the password at the Fat Lady, who opened up with an angry, "Well! Someone has a niffler in her knickers, doesn't she?"

Hermione ignored this comment and stomped past the students in the common room with her nose in the air, brow furrowed with disapproval, before disappearing up the stairs and locking herself in her rooms, where she intended to remain sequestered until the time came for her to assume her Head Girl duties.

Now she lay in her bed, miserable in her self-imposed isolation. But she just couldn't take the heady delight of others as the graduation ceremony loomed closer. Seeing her fellow Gryffindors laughing and enjoying each other's company literally made her sick to her stomach.

Didn't they realize that the somewhat carefree days would soon be over, and they had to make the frightening transition to full wizarding adulthood? Didn't they know what was waiting outside of Hogwarts's gates? There would be no elf-provided feasts, or dorm-mates, or common rooms. They'd have to put their own food on the table, provide their own shelter, and pursue whatever destiny lay ahead to its end. There would be no more comforting Headmaster to keep the evil that was Voldemort at bay. No stalking Snape to provide comforting, if snarky reassurance to those in the know, that true heroes were alive, suffering, risking life and sanity pretending to be in the service of the Dark Lord...risking death every day...

_Risking Death...every day..._

Hermione leapt up from her bed as the chilling thought wound its way to the pit of her stomach. He could die! He could die before she came to him. The thought of it made her heart hammer in her chest. She ran. Down the stairs, through the common room, out the door and towards the lower level. Damn his threats...she needed to talk to him...now.

* * *

Severus breathed in a deep, cleansing breath as he surveyed the empty Potions classroom. He was seated at his desk, which was cleared of scrolls, parchments, and quills. The student desks were also cleared of, well…students. No breaking vials. No squeals of pain or anguished groans. No explosions. All was blissfully silent. He crossed his arms behind his head and looked up at the ceiling. He was free. Free from those blithering dunderheads for the next couple of months. Bliss. Pure unadultered joy.

Then the thought of _her_ came, as it did every day. He shook his head as the corner of his mouth drew up in a wry smirk. Hermione was certainly wearing her lust on her sleeve these days. What a little bitch she was. Who knew that she could be so vindictive? Not just to him, or his Slytherins, but to the whole damn student body. If he had any doubts about her suitability for Slytherin House, they had certainly been dispelled during the last week. She was a complete terror, rivaling his own high level of snarkiness when dealing with wayward students. If she had been born a pureblood, the Sorting Hat would certainly have placed her in his house, and with her talents and abilities, she would have been the pride of Slytherin. He reflected.

If she had come to Slytherin, she wouldn't have turned out as well as she did, he admitted to himself. She wouldn't have been challenged as she had, through her association with The-Boy-Who-Aggravates-Me-To-No-End. She would not have had the opportunity to test her courage, develop her loyalty or hone her skills to the degree she had if she had been coddled. She wouldn't have been toughened up by his constant mistreatment of her, as he had a tendency to favor his Slytherin charges, because most were the offspring of Death Eaters and promised to join the ranks of Voldemort. He had to keep them soft and coddled, over-protected so they wouldn't develop the strength of character and necessary traits to handle harsh the realities of the world, and so would be ineffective soldiers in the face of trials. Without someone to be a buffer, they would ultimately fail Voldemort in the end. It was insidious, but necessary. He had to do all he could to insure that the Dark Lord would not have the resources to rise to power. Even if this meant sending ill-prepared children out into the world. His thoughts returned to Hermione.

If he had not been so cruel, and dismissive of her accomplishments, she would never have developed her impressive determination to succeed in the face of terrible opposition. And what would have been worse, if she hadn't been a Gryffindor, she wouldn't have that wild, reckless passion that was even now coursing through her delicious body, or the hot desire to discover the answer to mysteries be any means necessary. Even if that mystery was her own sexuality. And the necessary means…was him.

Slytherins were taught to be cool, collected, calculating and reserved. He realized he was glad she had never been chosen for his house. If she had, he would not be anticipating impaling himself inside her, experiencing her awakening as a woman, and having the opportunity to discover with her, all that she is underneath that brilliant mind. He felt a tightening in his groin, but also in his chest. He shook the second away. Despite what else there could be, his motives for the ravishment of the Gryffindor witch were purely selfish, lecherous and maybe even a touch vindictive…his way of having finally having control over her formidable mind, wielding the power to take it away…and, finally to have the last word after which there would be no more questioning.

There was a sudden, violent pounding on the door. Severus straightened quickly. Who would have the unmitigated nerve to try and batter down his door? Then he heard her panicked voice.

"Professor! Professor, let me in! I have to talk to you! Let me in, please! Please, Professor!" Hermione cried, her cheek resting against the door.

Severus hesitated. What was she doing down here? She knows she is not supposed to come to him, that he would come to her at the proper time. Still, she sounded desperate. Shit. He released the wards.

"Come in, then. Before you knock the door off its hinges!" he called to her, his displeasure evident in his voice.

The door banged open and Hermione entered. She stood there, breathing harshly, shoulders rising and falling with the effort to catch her breath. Her hair was wild, cresting in a crazy halo around her head...and she looked at him, her eyes wide with fear.

"You could die," she panted. "You could die before I...before we...before...you...you...you..."

"Fuck you?" he asked, an unreadable look in his eyes as he studied the distraught young woman in front of him.

Hermione flushed, now embarrassed. She should have known he would go straight to the jugular.

"Yes," she whispered.

Severus rose and walked slowly around his desk, and leaned back on it, arms crossed.

"Yes. I suppose that is a possibility. But it always has been. You know the role I play for Albus. There are no guarantees that I will return whenever I am summoned by the Dark Lord. Possible discovery is a risk I take. I know what the price is for my treachery. Surely you do, too."

Hermione stood speechless as the most beautiful, blatantly sexual and mouth-watering man in her life rolled his eyes in exasperation, then continued,

"I take it by your heightened state of panic, that you have just realized that I might not be here to...pluck the cherry from the tree, so to speak. If that is the case, Hermione...I am sure you will be able to find someone else willing to fulfill that duty. You are, after all...quite desirable."

Hermione's eyes teared up and her lip trembled as she said softly yet firmly, "But I don't want anyone else. I want you. Just you."

Severus swallowed. He had never heard such a heartfelt declaration from anyone concerning him in his life. Her honesty was just plain...erotic. He wanted to fuck her right there and then, but steeled himself. He couldn't spend another night wrestling with an irrepressible hard-on.

"Hermione, you have to understand this. There won't be anything else between us once this is done. I will not be bound to you. You will have to find someone else when we have done this anyway. If another man takes you, you have a better chance of forming a lasting relationship. What we will have will be sex, pure and simple. I will selfishly take you, split you, use you, dominate you and then let you loose into the world again to find your own way, a woman in every sense of the word. There will be nothing more. Nothing."

"But still...I want you. I don't want you to die before...we do this."

Severus snorted. "You are a selfish little piece, aren't you, Hermione?"

"What? What do you mean?' she asked, shocked.

He almost snarled his reply.

"You don't want me to die before I fuck you. What about afterwards? It won't matter much will it? You will have had what you wanted. It would have been kinder to my ego if you had said you didn't want me to die...period. Congratulations, Hermione. You have just managed to reduce me to a 'bit of fluff.' No one has ever accomplished that before...not even the Dark Lord."

"No. No. I didn't mean..." Hermione started forward. Severus held up a hand and it had the effect of freezing her to the spot.

"You don't know what you mean, or what you need. That's why you are here."

He cocked his head at her, his dark eyes hard and cold as they raked over her body.

"Don't worry," he said in a voice so low she had to lean forward to hear him. "I have no intention on dying before I can stick my dick in you. So just go, and trust me to be around long enough to reduce you into a mindless pile of sore, wet, sticky pleasure. Now go. Get out of my sight. I don't want you here. Twenty points from Gryffindor."

He glared at her dismissively. Hermione wanted to stay, to say something to explain herself, to make herself look less self-absorbed...but she couldn't think of anything. And the way he looked at her, with so much disdain in his cold eyes...she knew she had to go. Shoulders slumping, she turned and walked to the door. She had her hand on the door handle when she heard him say thoughtfully,

"Such selfishness, Miss Granger. Worried that a man will die before you get to fuck him."

A pause, and then:

"Quite Slytherin, don't you think?"

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. She didn't respond to this last jibe as she pulled open the door, walked through and let it close quietly behind her.

Severus returned to his seat and drew a deep breath. He was angry. He didn't know why, but he was. One thing was certain though. When he finally got his hands on her, he was going to rip her from end to end. She would get what she wanted, in spades.

* * *

Outside the Potions classroom, Hermione took a deep breath and walked shakily down the cool dungeon hallway. Once she felt she was at a reasonably safe distance from the Potion's classroom, she stopped and leaned back against the stonewall. She stood there a moment, trying not to think of the cruel, but true things Severus said to her. It didn't work. She was horrible. Since she had developed this crazy obsession with him, she didn't seem to care about anyone or anything.

Dropping her head into her hands, she slid down to the cold, black stones, sobbing as if her heart had been torn from her body. What was she becoming? When would he have mercy on her and end this pain? She was broken, she was ashamed. But still, she wanted Snape. Under any circumstances, situations, terms, requirements or conditions he put forth, she wanted him.

* * *

A/N: Firstly, I would like to let everyone know that I am planning on building a lemonade stand right next to mine, to further help fellow harvester-in-lust, ANON, spiral down into the smarmy depths of writing sexy fan fiction. I feel no shame at his seduction, and am pleased as pumpkin juice that he believes this story inspired him to write fanfiction of his own, though it was probably in there all the time. *takes a friendly nip at Anon* That ought to straighten out your kink.

Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I have a terrible cold, and the tendency to mope about when I am sick. All my hypochondriac sister's fault. I didn't believe she was sick, as usual, took a sip of her soda and paid the price. I'm also sorry about the lack of lemons in this chapter, but I think Hermione's state of mind had to be explored a bit. I also wanted a little more tension between them. I'm busily squeezing the lemons by hand. I've had a mental taste of how the climax of this story is going to be, and trust me...it will be pucker-up time.

And Serentipity01, my Severus can be a cruel, selfish, self-serving bastard...but that's the way I love him. Don't expect him to change into some sniveling, lovesick beau. It's not going to happen, girlfriend.

To everyone, thanks again for reading, and special thanks to all those who left reviews. Looking at the hits, a lot of people are reading this and the fact that you stopped to encourage me to continue writing is very special. I appreciate your responses very, very much. Thanks again.

A/N/N: Lol. Reading over this story, I feel so disconnected from it, as if someone else wrote it. I wrote this first story starting August 8th, 2005. Again, my obsessive Snape love was shining through. He could say anything, do anything and I wouldn't have cared anything about it because I found him so delicious. He was Fantasy!Snape. He didn't need any redeeming factors at all. :::shakes head::: lol. I hope y'all don't mind this little commentary. It's just . . . I don't know. Me putting my thoughts out there. Thanks for reading.


	7. The Defining Moment

**Chapter 7 ~ The Defining Moment  
**  
After her confrontation with Severus, and a night of crying her eyes out, Hermione had finally did some serious self-examination and had come to grips concerning her behavior. The truth was she did care if Severus lived or died. She had ever since she had learned about his dual role as a spy for the Order, long before she developed these feelings for him.

Looking back, Hermione realized she had spent much of her seven years at Hogwarts trying to please the Potions master. She realized that this was always a lost cause, because she had on occasion done things that affected the Potions master's ego negatively. One was to solve his logic puzzle designed to protect the Sorceror's Stone in a matter of minutes, and two, snatching Sirius Black and the subsequent honors for capturing him from right under Severus' nose, using a time turner. No wonder he was always such a bastard to her.

It was in the summer of her fourth year that she discovered Severus' dual role of spy for the Order. All of her previous assumptions about the Potions master were shaken to the core by this revelation. Harry, Ron and many others still hated the man, not being able to see past his dour treatment of them through the years, but Hermione realized Severus could never show kindness to Harry or herself and last long in Voldemort's service, even if he wanted to. Which was doubtful. He really seemed to like being seen as a big bat, or snarky git by his students and out-of-the-loop peers.

She later learned the cost of being a spy. Severus was constantly subjected to the Cruciatus curse at his lord's whim, one example being when Voldemort was thwarted from getting the Prophecy by mere students. The Dark Lord felt he should have been informed of these talented youngsters and took out his ire on the Potions master, wracking his body with pain till he was at the very brink of death. It took a long time for him to recover.

He risked his life every day for those around him, in the hopes of destroying the greatest evil of the wizarding world, and it was as if no one gave a damn about him. In spite of this, he still served the greater good. He was an unsung hero, and Hermione respected him greatly. Albus Dumbledore may well be the strongest wizard in the wizarding world, but Severus had a strength, depth and nobility that went far beyond magical ability. Being a Muggle-born, Hermione knew there was many things more important than magic.

Severus suffered his role in silence, letting no one in . . . not that anyone tried to get past his forbidding manner. He deserved more. So, Hermione admired him from afar. And it was during that fourth year summer she found that on occasion she was able to draw Severus out into conversation, and sometimes they would talk for hours about potions, charms, books and other topics both magical and non-magical. It was then she learned to appreciate his harsh honesty, and sardonic wit. She was also able to gauge his moods, which were blackest immediately before and after he had to respond to the Dark Mark. These were the times he snapped, "Get away from me, you stupid girl!" and other equally hurtful comments. But the words seemed to lose their sting.

Hermione could find no one her age interested in scholarly pursuits as much as she was. While others were pairing up, she was always studying. There was Victor Krum, but she discovered that although he was sweet, he was not her intellectual equal, and she needed that extra something. He wanted her body, but didn't care at all about her mind. So she broke it off. He had another girl within a week.

She was curious about sex. Her body was going through changes. Some nights she woke up with a strange ache between her legs or tingling in her breasts and had to touch herself to try and soothe it. Or other times she felt a strange fluttering in her belly when she saw couples engaged in passionate kisses, and wondered what it felt to kiss like that. She had kissed Ron on a couple of occasions, but it was like kissing her brother, and when he tried to go further, it just felt disgusting. It took a while to get Ron to back off of her romantically, but it finally sunk in. He didn't talk to her for weeks.

She pored through books and novels but got nothing other than the clinical or fictional consensus on the subject. But when she found an illustrated book called the Kama Sutra in a Muggle bookstore, she felt a queasy, excited sensation inside as she perused the pictures of sexual positions. A gut reaction. The first genuine lead. She realized that logic and reason would never be able to explain what sex was, and what it did to a person. Only experience would open up those secrets. She needed someone with experience.

But Hermione couldn't find anyone in her year that met her requirements. Having a reputation as an uptight bookworm didn't help her prospects either. Knowledge just wasn't sexy. And she refused to act brainless like Lavender and Parvati just to get a boy interested. There was no guarantee that a boy would really even know what it was really about, no matter his number of conquests. Most fellow students were novices too. So she had pretty much given up on the idea of ever finding anyone skilled enough to teach her what she most desired to know. That is until one night near the end of her sixth year, when she visited the hospital wing to get a sleeping draught from Madame Poppy, who wasn't there.

She was about to leave when she heard a groan from the far end of the hospital wing. She drew her wand, cast the Lumos charm, and cautiously followed the sound to a curtained area. She looked about for Poppy again when she heard a weak male voice call for water. The voice sounded familiar. Hermione pulled back the curtain and saw Professor Snape lying in the hospital bed. He looked terrible.

She had never seen the Potions master look so weak and vulnerable. He was paler than usual, hair falling back lankly from his drawn face. His fingers were curled painfully, and his lips cracked and dry. "Water, please" he croaked again, raising his arm slightly in the direction of her lighted wand. She watched as a terrible tremor went through him, and he cried out loudly in pain. Quick as a flash she was kneeling by his bedside, holding his cramping hand as he shuddered horribly, groans escaping him as he rode out his pain. She sat there and caressed his brow, talking soothingly to him. Finally the shuddering stopped, and she was able to prop him up against her, and give him a little water.

"Thank you," he whispered as she let him down gently . He sunk back against the pillows, exhausted. Hermione sat there a moment, worrying her bottom lip.

Then she asked him, "Why do you do this, Professor? Why do you keep going back to him when you know what he will do to you?"

He opened his eyes, and looked at the young witch as if deciding whether or not to answer her.

He sighed shallowly and answered with great effort. "Because, there is no one else, Miss Granger. Someone has to provide information so his evil can at least be curtailed while Potter is trained up to deal with him. I have the mark. And I am expendable."

"But you get no reward," she said bitterly. "No acknowledgement for all the good you do. If you died tomorrow, no one would know all the sacrifices you've made for the wizarding world."

He looked up at the ceiling.

"Sometimes, Miss Granger, you do good for just the sake of good, and hope that is enough." He turned his head to look at her somberly. "And plus, _you_ know. Your recognition of my sacrifices will serve as ample reward."

He closed his eyes, and his breathing slowly evened out in sleep. Hermione quietly left him there, her heart troubled that someone so selfless should be left in a dark corner of a hospital room, alone.

And that was when she knew who she would like discover sex with. The strongest, bravest, most intelligent man she knew. Severus Snape. She was sure he knew what sex was about. He had been around. Plus, she was almost at the age of consent. The age difference didn't matter to her. Her mother had married her father, who was twenty-one years her senior. Snape was only 18 years older. And she wasn't looking for marriage anyway. Only knowledge, as usual.

When Severus finally recovered and returned to Advanced Potions, he was just as snarky and bad-tempered as ever. He deducted five points from her because she raised her hand while he was speaking. It was as if he had no recollection of her visit or their conversation that night. She began to think about him often first in his role as a spy. Then she recalled their conversations at Headquarters. Then she began to watch him when he demonstrated brewing a potion. How focused he was, how precise, exacting and controlled. His mastery and eye for perfection. She saw his passion for his calling, seething beneath the cool, stoic exterior. She began to wonder, then visualize what it would be like to have him focus on her with that passion, what it would be like to be intimate with him.

All that summer, whenever he stalked into 12 Grimmauld Place, her stomach would do flip-flops as he passed, scowling, without a word of greeting on some nights. On other evenings, he would lift an eyebrow and give her a curt nod before exiting into the night, robes billowing behind. Then the dreams came, mingled erotically with the images in the Kama Sutra. And that is what led her to this situation, this moment.

She had to regain control of her reactions to him. She had to let him see that although she understood that he had no intentions of remaining with her, or even continuing a sexual relationship, her feelings toward him extended far beyond what he could teach her. She had tried kindness, fawning, and just plain stubbornness to make him see her before. Now that she had his attention, it was time to try plain honesty. When he came for her, and she had no doubt he would still come if only to fulfill his promise, she would demand that he allow her to show him what was in her heart before he put one delicious hand on her. He had only seen through Legilimency her immediate, desperate sexual attraction to him. Like most men, he never thought to look beyond that. He hadn't any need to.

She wouldn't call what she felt for Severus Snape love, but she knew it was esteem, care and concern. That would have to be good enough.

* * *

Hermione flopped onto the bed, exhausted. Graduation was over. It had been a lovely affair really, the ceremony, a sumptuous feast, and dancing. She had been called back to the stage several times to receive various awards, and distinctions of merit. She had the highest NEWT scores in fifty years, with the exception of Potions. Severus still retained his title. Hermione might have cried foul except she knew that the Professor did not grade the potions NEWT exams himself. The NEWTs were given and graded by examiners from the Magical Department of Education, to avoid preferential treatment or prejudice on the part of the Hogwarts staff.

She looked around her room. Being the anal retentive little witch she was, everything was boxed, packed and suitably labeled in preparation for her departure on the Hogwarts express the day after tomorrow. Wow, she was finally leaving Hogwarts. It felt unreal.

Suddenly a tap-tap-tap sounded on the window. Sitting up, Hermione turned to see a huge raven scooting back and forth on the stone sill, tapping on the thick glass for all it was worth. It looked annoyed. Her stomach dropped. Who else would have a raven for a familiar?

Hermione walked over to open the window and let the black bird in. It fluttered over to the foot of the bed, turned to her and cocked its head appraisingly. It looked surprisingly like something Severus would do.

"Do you have something for me?" Hermione asked the bird politely. The bird puffed up a bit and seemed to roll its eyes as if to say, "Why else the bloody hell would I be here?" and stuck out its leg.

Hermione gingerly untied the parchment from the raven's leg, eyeing the creature's sharp beak a bit nervously. The bird, seeing her discomfort, snapped at her a little…then seemed to smirk. Definitely Severus' familiar.

Hermione took the small parchment. The bird looked at her expectantly.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm all packed up and don't have any treats to give you."

The bird let out an insulted caw, and flew directly out the window, leaving a large dropping on the sill as it departed. Hermione pulled her wand out her sleeve, pointed it at the window and said, "Scourgify!" The dripping dropping vanished. She reinserted her wand into her sleeve and sat down on the bed, shaking her head. Definitely Severus' bird.

Her belly fluttering, Hermione unrolled the parchment and read the message.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

Congratulations on your successful graduation from _Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and on your almost perfect NEWT scores._

Here Hermione snorted. She knew a jibe when she read one. She continued.

_I regret I will not be able to pick you up tomorrow, as I have arrangements to make, concerning our time together. As per our arrangement, however, I would like to meet you in my potions class at __3:00 PM__ sharp. No makeup please. It will just run. I also suggest you bring an overnight bag with whatever little … things women need to carry on excursions of this nature. Night gown optional. Be punctual. Do NOT keep me waiting. I have waited long enough for you._

Sincerely,

Prof. Severus Snape  
Potions master

Hermione set the scroll down on the bed, feeling numb. She started when the parchment flared then popped out of existence. She looked down at her hands. They were trembling. She clasped them together and held them tightly until they stopped.

_He's sent for me._

Mechanically, Hermione rose from the bed, turned and walked into the bathroom, to collect what she'd need for tomorrow.

_He's sent for me._

* * *

Sitting in his private rooms, Severus sat looking into a scrying mirror he charmed to focus on Hermione whenever he wished to see her. He watched her gather lotion, soap, a toothbrush and several other items stiffly, as if under the Imperious Curse. His dark eyes glittered with amusement.

* * *

A/N: Okay everyone … the game is afoot. Lemony goodness directly ahead. The first part of the long-awaiting pairing of our protagonists is mostly already written and if I get a few reviews for this chapter, I might put it up tonight. Depends on how many of you are interested in reading it immediately. Otherwise it might be one or two days in coming. In other words, I have stooped to _lemony blackmail! Heh. heh._

To my reviewer FIREWALL, thanks for your positive feedback. :) Hermione is a little out of sorts, but that's because she isn't used to not being in control…and she is definitely flaming for Sev. But never fear…she is a Gryffindor after all. Maybe she can handle our snarky Potions master, once she gets … it ;) We'll see, won't we…

To the rest of the readers, thanks again for checking out my first PWP, and a heartfelt thank you to all those who took the time to review. I appreciate it.

A/N/N: I wouldn't DARE try to blackmail readers for reviews by threatening to withold a lemon now. I'd get flamed to kingdom come. lololol. That's really a no-no. But, they were kind, and I still posted even before I got a single review on the chapter, so it was an idle threat. Oh man, what a fatheaded novice I was. I had nerve, I tell ya.


	8. The First Consummation

**WARNING: This chapter contains graphic sex and language, brutality**

Disclaimer: JKR might create these characters, but I don't think she'd create these scenes. They are dick-stinctly my own. Enjoy, little lemon lovers! Enjoy.

* * *

A/N: I've been working at this since 9 PM central time. It is now 4:00 AM. You reviewed, I made sure I kept my end of the bargain. I guess that this ended up being a PWP (Porn with Plot). Thank you all for being so patient. The lemonade stand is now open. Enjoy…let me know how you like it. I'm going to take a shower and go the hell to bed. If there are errors, I'll get them later today. Night night.

* * *

**Chapter 8 ~ The First Consummation  
**

The following day, Hermione decided to attend breakfast in the Great Hall. She looked at the innocent paisley overnight bag sitting on her bed, and a wave of warmth washed over her body as she realized that this was going to be her last morning as a virgin. Her Potions professor…correction…former Potions professor was going to deflower her tonight. No. Deflowerment was too polite, too gentle a term. She remembered exactly what he said he would do…

_"…I am going to fuck you, Hermione. I am going to fuck you until you no longer know who or what you are."_

Hermione's legs began to tremble as wetness gushed out and soaked the crotch of her knickers.

"Damn,' she said as she lifted her robes and slid the sopping underwear over her thighs, down her calves and gingerly shook them off. "This is the second pair I've ruined this morning."

She took the wet garment into the bathroom and filled the sink with cold water. She could smell the scent of her desire wafting off of them, pungent in the morning air. She soaped them up, scrubbed and rinsed them carefully, wringing them out before hanging them on the towel rack, next to her other pair. She couldn't stand the embarrassment of house elves handling her somewhat soiled delicates. Especially in this case.

She washed her hands and exited her rooms, absently musing over the coming event. She walked through the common room like a zombie. A few students were milling about, carrying boxes and bags for last minute packing. Hermione was oblivious to the activity, heading for the portrait exit with a blank expression on her face. Only an exhuberant, "Oy! Hermione! Wotcha?'" broke through her daze.

It was Ron, walking up to her, his hair flaming and a big grin plastered on his face. He had gotten over her scathing rebuke from several weeks before, attributing the outburst to "female problems" like so many other men who have no clue as to what they've done to deserve such treatment.

"Hi, Ron," she said with a small smile.

"Decided to come out of your cave, eh? Going down to breakfast?" he asked, smiling back at her broadly. "Mind if I walk with you? Harry had to go up to Dumbledore's office to discuss his summer plans. So I'm flying solo this morning."

"Sure," Hermione said. She linked her arm in Ron's as they passed through the portrait and headed downstairs to the Great Hall.

Ron spoke, lowering his voice in case someone should overhear him. "I don't know what Dumbledore's planning for him, but I'm hoping he'll stay at the Burrow for a while."

His brow furrowed as he continued glumly, "But knowing Dumbledore, he'll probably try and lock him up at that dingy mausoleum of a Headquarters forever."

"Well Ron, you know Voldemort is after Harry," Hermione said diplomatically. Ron winced, still unable to say or hear the Dark Lord's name without feeling the need to relieve himself

"Maybe Headquarters would be the safest place for him," Hermione continued evenly. "He'd be safe there, and have lots of protection if … if anyone came after him."

Ron nodded in agreement. "Rotten life Harry has, isn't it? He can't go anywhere or do anything without … without you-know-who trying to hex him off the face of the earth. And even when he's someplace safe, he's always being told what he can and can't do, when he can come and go…who he can and can't see…it's enough to drive anyone flaming bonkers."

"Yes. But Harry's strong, Ron," Hermione returned. "He has a destiny. He didn't choose it, but he is trying his best to prepare himself to fulfill it. After Voldemort is gone for good, he'll be able to live a normal life. So will the rest of the wizarding world. Everyone's counting on him. He has a great responsibility. He knows he has to make some concessions until the final battle. And I think he handles it well, overall."

"Here's a thought! Maybe they'll let him start Auror training. That will be good for him, don't you think?" Ron was grasping desperately at straws for some kind of hope that Harry would be all right away from him and happy.

"Yeah, Ron…it really would be," Hermione agreed, giving his arm a squeeze.

They walked in companionable silence to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was nearly empty. Some students had left early, but Hermione suspected that the majority of Hogwarts students were either still in bed, suffering for celebrating a bit to much the night before, or queuing up outside the hospital wing for some Hangover cure. Madame Pomphrey kept plenty of it for after-graduation blues.

Ron and Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table. Ron immediately dragged every platter in reach around him, and got straight down to some serious consumption. Hermione rolled her eyes. Same old Ron. One day he was going to choke to death on a pheasant bone.

Hermione plucked a hot cross bun off a platter to her left that Ron hadn't managed to commandeer. She poured herself a glass of iced pumpkin juice. As she brought the glass to her lips, she glanced at the Head table.

Dumbledore wasn't in evidence…still with Harry she supposed. Neither was Hagrid. Probably wrestling with his last remaining Blast-ended Skroot, a huge thing about thirteen feet in length that could blast the side off a barn from thirty paces. She still couldn't understand how it survived. It just didn't eat anything.

Madame Hooch, Professor Flitwick, Professor Vector, Professor Sinistra and Professor McGonagall were all enjoying their meals, chatting sociably and visibly more relaxed now that the year was over. And there, sitting in his usual place, was Professor Snape.

The pale, dark-haired professor wasn't eating however. He was leaning back in his chair at an angle, stroking his chin thoughtfully as he looked directly at her. There wasn't anything particularly menacing in his gaze or posture. He just sat there, his eyes locked on her, his aristocratic brows furrowed slightly and lips slightly pursed. He didn't even nod in acknowledgement. He just watched her drinking her juice.

Hermione maintained her composure, however. Her hand only trembled slightly as she set her glass of pumpkin juice carefully on the table. She breathed in and out slowly, then took a small bite of her bun. She glanced back at the Head table, and he was still looking at her. What was he doing? Didn't he think others would notice he was watching her?

"Snape looks a million miles away, doesn't he?' Ron said around a mouthful of biscuit. "Look at him stroking his chin. The git's probably thinking up new tortures for next year's lot."

Hermione looked at Ron, startled for a moment, then looked back at Severus. Yes, for all intents and purposes, he did look like he was lost in his own world, since he hadn't moved or changed expression. But his eyes met hers. She was sure of it. She let out a weak laugh for Ron's benefit, and resumed eating her bun. She wouldn't let him get a rise out of her. She was going to be made a woman in a few hours. It was time to show him that she had her emotions in control. She dabbed at her mouth neatly with a napkin, and picked up her juice again.

_Are you ready for me?_

Hermione froze, the glass in her hand an inch from her mouth.

_Are you ready for me, Hermione? _

That was the Potions master's silky voice speaking in her head. How was he doing this?

_I am still connected to you. As long as you retain that ghost of our dialogue in your head, I can speak to you like this. And hear your thoughts as well. _

_Get out of my head! _

Hermione heard an evil chuckle that made gooseflesh rise on her arms.

_Considering where my own head wiill be in a few hours, I will grant your request. Don't be late, Hermione. I'll be waiting. _

And the voice was gone.

Hermione looked up at the table. The Potions master was now eating his meal of eggs and toast. Only the quick hooded glance and smirk he gave her told her that she had not imagined the exchange.

Hermione stood up. She was not going to let him bait her.

"Where you going, 'Mione? Ron asked around a forkful of eggs. He had put quite a dent in the platters around him. Where did he put it all?

"Back to my rooms. I have some last minute packing to do," she lied.

"Oh," Ron said shortly. "I thought you were going to tell me you were going to the libra…" Ron stopped as he wisely thought better of finishing this particular sentence. He brightened. "Hey, Harry and I are going to take one last trip into Hogsmeade this afternoon. Why don't you come? We'll have a great time."

"I can't," Hermione said tersely.

"Why?" Ron said suspiciously. "There's nothing to do around here, now that graduation's over."

"I have a … a previous engagement, that's why," she answered a bit defensively. That did it. Ron actually put his fork down, his eyes narrowed.

"With who?" he demanded as he stood up and faced his friend. "What are you on about, Hermione? You've been acting strange the last eight weeks. Like you're possessed or something. You didn't come out of your rooms half the time, unless it was to take points from someone walking too loud in the corridors or coughed at an inappropriate time. You almost made us lose the House Cup because of all the points you took from your own housemates. And you have no time, NO time for Harry and me. I know I'm not the fastest broom in the shed, but I know when something's going on, and Hermione, something is definitely going on…and you are going to tell me, right now!"

Ron was in a right state. His eyes were wide and glassy, and his face an angry red. His fists were clenched tightly against his body.

The fury gathering on Hermione's face was like an approaching storm.

"How dare you!" she exploded. "How dare you demand that I tell you anything about my life. MY life, Ron. There is nothing wrong with me that I can't handle. I'm not little, helpless Hermione any more. There aren't any mountain trolls waiting in a lavatory somewhere to bash my head in. Ron, I'm a grown woman now. I don't have to tell you every little secret about my life, like you were my father. I have my own agenda, Ron. You better learn to respect my boundries or…or"

"Or what?' Ron asked sullenly.

"Or I'll never speak to you again as long as I live!" she spat.

Ron visibly deflated as Hermione bolted for the doors.

"Hermione! Hermione!" he called after her as the doors slammed shut.

McGonagall leaned into Professor Flitwick. "Not again!" she whispered. Flitwick just shook his head and watched as Ron sank back down at the table to half-heartedly picked at the remaining food before him.

Severus had watched the exchange with mild interest. _My, my. Miss Granger is spreading her wings._ He grinned to himself wickedly, his eyes smoldering with anticipation.

_And just think…in a few hours I'm going to be the one to help her fly_.

The Potions master rose from his chair and nodded his goodbyes to his fellow staff members. With a flick of his robes he was out of the Great Hall and striding through the corridors. Instead of heading for the dungeons he turned out of the doors leading to the Hogwarts grounds. Walking almost in double-time, he made it to the gates in a matter of minutes. He unwarded them, stepped through, replaced the wards, and in a twinkling, Disapparated.

* * *

It seemed like Hermione was forever flinging herself on the bed. She was furious, staring up at the ceiling with her arms crossed over her breasts stubbornly. Ron had done it again. Brought out the beast in her. She was tired of him trying to run her life. He needed to keep his big Weasley nose out of her business. She looked at the clock. It was only a quarter to nine. A few hours yet. She needed to calm down…maybe take a nap. Yes, a nap sounded about right. She rolled over and set the clock for one sharp, then turned back and closed her eyes.

_Get your rest, Miss Granger. It's going to be a long night._

* * *

The clock read two thirty-five. Hermione was dressed in a simple flowered white sundress. She wore comfortable flats that flattered her feet. She had painted her toenails a light pink color. Her hair had been brushed down to a glossy curling mass that hung halfway down her back. She wished she had thought to buy some sexy underwear, but somehow…with all her anxiety, it never crossed her mind. But she did have on a nice white lace matching bra and panty set. It would have to do. Besides, she doubted if the Potions master would have her in them for long anyway. She didn't wear any make-up, but had applied a little gloss to her lips. She practiced looking pouty. Gods, she felt like such a Lolita.

The house elves had picked up all of her boxes and bags. Her rooms were now empty, even the sheets gone off her bed. She looked at the clock again. It now read two-forty. It was time to go if she wanted to arrive at the dungeons looking fresh. She didn't want to have to rush and arrive all sweaty. She picked up her overnight bag, took one last look at her empty room, and swallowed back the threatening tears. It was really over. She was leaving Hogwarts. Taking a deep breath, she left the room.

She practically tip-toed down the stairs to the common room, and peeked around the corner to see if Ron or Harry were laying in wait. They weren't. She walked to the portrait and pushed her way out.

"Why, don't you look nice, Miss Granger!" commented the Fat Lady. "Out for a final fling?"

"Something like that," she muttered under her breath. "Goodbye, Fat Lady…you were a wonderful door."

"Goodbye," the Fat Lady responded with a genteel smile. "I know whatever you decide to do with your life, you will succeed. Such a smart little witch."

Hermione gave the portrait a weak little smile and headed for the dungeons.

"I wonder how smart she'd think I was if she knew I was on my way to shag the Potions master," she thought with just a twinge of guilt.

* * *

Severus' cock had been giving him hell all day. The first time was when Hermione entered the Great Hall arm in arm with that twit, Weasley. He could feel the swelling immediately, and leaned back, strategically draping his robe in such a way that it wouldn't be noticeable. It was a little difficult to free it from his silk boxers without McGonagall seeing him, but he managed, and gravity was with him. It lay back throbbing quietly against his belly.

The second time was when he entered the seaside cottage he rented for the day, along with the plump, smiling landlady. When he saw the king-sized canopy bed, his organ sprang to life so hard and rigid, it was painful. Gravity wasn't with him this time. He had to discreetly turn his body away from the landlady, almost looking over his shoulder as she spoke to him. He was sure she would have passed out at the sheer size of the erection tenting his robes. Or worse, thought it was for her. Anyway, it didn't go down fully for a good hour and a half.

And now, it was standing at attention awaiting Hermione's arrival like an honor guard. Cursing, he wrestled with positioning it, finally settling on a horizontal position, tucked in the elastic waistband to hold it in place.

He looked at his clock. It read five minutes to three. She would be knocking on the door any second now. He walked to his desk and sat down, lacing his fingers together on the desk. He twiddled his thumbs, then tapped the tips together. Where was she damn it? She'd better not be late.

There was a light, timid knock on the door. Entirely unlike any knock Miss Granger…no…Hermione had ever done before. Usually she pounded on it like a troll. He smirked. This time however, she wasn't coming to talk grades. She was coming to…come.

"Come in," he said gruffly.

The door opened slowly and Hermione walked in, looking nervous. She looked delicious in white. He wondered suddenly, if she'd dare wear white to her wedding. After tonight, red might be the best color of choice.

He stood when she entered. He fixed her with a steady gaze. "Good afternoon, Hermione."

"Good afternoon, Profes…" Hermione corrected herself, "I mean Severus"

He nodded. "Don't worry Hermione, by tomorrow morning you will be very used to saying my name."

She bit her lip, not responding.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked her, moving from behind his desk and approaching her cautiously, as one might do to a small, injured animal.

Hermione nodded.

"You can talk, can't you?" he said with a small sneer.

Her eyes flashed a bit and she lifted her chin defiantly. "Yes. Of course I can talk."

"Good. I expect you to answer me when I speak to you."

"Fine," she said icily.

Oh, he was going to knock a new hole in her. Suddenly he reached out and jerked her tight against his body, his arm wrapped around her waist.

Hermione gasped at the swiftness he exhibited, and the feel of his long, lean body pressed against hers. She felt heat beginning between her legs and she trembled. She looked up at him. She hadn't realized he was so tall.

Severus looked down at her wide amber eyes. "You'll get used to this too."

Then he kissed her.

It was a slow lazy kiss at first. His mouth was softer than she thought it would be. He moved his lips against hers gently, massaging them before slightly opening his mouth and tapping at her lips with his tongue.

Hermione opened her mouth and he slid his tongue inside, running it gently over her tongue. Hesitantly, she returned the gesture. She licked at the hot muscle moving in her mouth, and found she liked it. Liked the taste of him. He tasted like brandy and something sweet…chocolate perhaps. Severus tightened his arm around her waist and deepened the kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth deeper and more suggestively. He felt her melt against him, a soft moan escaping her as he explored her mouth. She tasted clean. Like innocence.

His cock strained mutinously against the restraining waistband as Severus ravaged Hermione's mouth. She had dropped her overnight bag, and had her arms wrapped like twin snakes around his neck, her hands in his shoulder length hair, pulling him down to give him more access as she pressed her body against him unconsciously. He could feel the heat of her body through his robes, and yes…he could smell her excitement. He pulled himself away with an effort, loosening his grip on her body.

"Your hair's so soft. It isn't greasy at all,' she whispered, her eyes full of wonder.

"Yes. It is the only thing soft about me at the moment." He tightened his arm around her waist again. "Come, Hermione. There are things to do."

"What do you mean? Come where?"

"Just hold on to me. We are going to Apparate. You didn't expect to spend the night with me in my rooms here at Hogwarts, did you?"

Hermione blinked up at him, unable to tear her eyes away from his face. How did she ever think this man was ugly? He was beautiful in a masculine way. His alabaster skin was smooth and unmarked, and his face was angular, with high chiseled cheekbones. His piercing onyx eyes were framed by long dark lashes. Even his large, aquiline nose gave his face strength and character.

"I want you," she breathed…her mouth speaking before her horrified mind could stop it.

"What?" he chuckled deeply. "Oh, Hermione. You've got it bad for your Potions master, don't you? Not even one question about how I can Apparate on the grounds of Hogwarts? Amazing."

He saw the embarrassment in her eyes before she dropped them.

"Listen," he said softly. "This is how it is. You can't stop the words from coming when desire is gripping your body like a vise. You'll soon see what I mean." He paused.

"And the reason I can Apparate from these rooms is because of my association with the Dark Lord. I have to leave quickly sometimes, and often when I return…"

"You are too hurt to travel from the gates to the castle." Hermione finished, sympathy on her face."

Severus looked down at the young witch pressed against his body, and steeled himself. He didn't need sympathy. Or pity. If anything, she was the one to be pitied.

"Come on," he said with a hard edge to his voice. "As I said…we have things to do."

He picked up her bag and they Disapparated with a small peal of thunder.

* * *

They reappeared outside a tiny cottage that rested on a cliff overlooking the ocean. There were vines full of small, fragrant flowers that wound around the door, and smoke wafted from the chimney. Gulls rode the wind, crying out like lost children. The air was filled with the sound of the distant waves lapping against the shoreline. Hermione thought it was lovely.

Severus still held her tightly, not taking his eyes off of her as she took in the scenery. Best let her look now, because once she walked through those doors with him, she wouldn't see daylight until tomorrow. Still, he was pleased that she liked the cottage.

He let her go, and walked to the door, and opened it for her.

"Welcome to my parlor…' he said.

Hermione thought, _said the spider to the fly.  
_  
Her legs wouldn't move.

Severus sighed and walked back to the young woman. He knew his quote had frozen her like a deer in headlights. He put his hand on the small of her back and guided her in, closing the door behind them. He put her bag down, drew out his wand and warded the door, locking it magically and placing a silencing charm around the house itself.

Hermione watched him, and wrapped her arms around herself without realizing it. She knew the motions of a silencing charm, and it unnerved her that he felt it would be necessary. She looked around the cottage. It was one large room with a two large windows that overlooked the ocean.. Along one wall was a small studio kitchen, a cooler and a sit down counter at which to eat. Against another wall was a dresser, a small end table with flowers and a small garbage can. A small lavatory was built into the far corner. A single oak chair stood against the far wall. What dominated the room was a huge four-poster canopy bed, with thick blue bedspread and a large assortment of pillows. She turned to look at Severus, who shrugged and said two words,

"Honeymoon Cottage."

Severus walked over to the bed, sat on it and bounced experimentally. He knew it was a crass thing to do, but he enjoyed the discomfiture he saw in Hermione's eyes.

"Come join me?" he said it as a question, but something in his voice let Hermione know it was more of a command. With butterflies whirling madly in her stomach, she walked over and tentatively sat down on the very edge of the bed.

"Are you hungry?" he asked her, letting one long finger trail up and down her forearm. To Hermione it felt as if he were painting her skin with liquid fire.

"No. I…I don't think I could eat right now," she said softly. Her hands were beginning to tremble again and she clasped them together.

The trembling didn't go unnoticed by Severus.

"Good. You'll be famished later. Now me, I am very hungry…but not for food."

He leaned in for a kiss.

"Wait," Hermione said, pulling back from him for a moment.

Severus scowled. "Now's not the time to have second thoughts, Hermione. Don't make me ravish you…"

"No. It isn't anything like that. I do want you, Severus. I'll do anything you want, but first I want you to do something for me."

"That's what I'm trying to do," he growled…leaning in again. Hermione stood up and faced him.

No. That's not what I want…I mean it is…but I need you to perform Legilimency on me. Full Legilimency."

"Why?' he asked, curious now.

"Because I want you to know how much I care about you."

Severus rolled his eyes towards the ceiling. He had hoped this could occur without her claiming unending love. This was going to be a very pleasant interlude. That's all.

"Hermione,' he said in exasperation. I told you there would be nothing more than this…moment we share. I thought you understood that."

"I do. I do understand that, and accept it. I'm not in love with you, Severus. The last time I saw you, you accused me of being so selfish because I came to you, afraid for you. I admit that I was thinking about … being intimate with you…but I do care what happens to you outside of this. I always have."

Severus snorted. "I'm sure." He gave a bitter laugh. "Why would you care, Hermione?"

"Please. Please Severus. Just do it and I promise I won't refuse you anything."

"As if I would let you…' he told her bluntly. "The moment that door was warded, you became mine. I won't accept anything less than all of you."

He stood up and walked slowly towards her, his eyes hard and dangerous. She started to back away, but he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her closer.

"Legilimens!" he cried.

Images began to rush through his mind. Him taking points from Gryffindor. Him saying cruel things to her. He could feel the sadness, the anger she felt toward him, and also he could feel her desire to please him, to have him notice her. He moved through her mind, seeing himself as she saw him. And then there was the change, fourth year, her admiration, her fear for him, anger on his behalf, defending him against her best friends. Her loneliness and isolation. His loneliness and isolation. Him in the hospital, and her caressing his brow, comforting him, trying to understand him. He felt the respect, her deep belief in his nobility, the deep concern when he was gone for days. The arguing with the Headmaster about rescuing him. He saw all of that. Then he saw the decision she made, and the courage it took to make it, and then there was an beautiful image of him, then the sharp longing, and burning, and frustration, and the intense desire tearing through her veins…

He pulled back, from her, shaken.

"You saw?" she asked him gently.

He regrouped quickly. "Yes, I saw it all, Hermione. And you are right, you don't love me…which I find a great relief. But there is something there that…validates this."

He cocked his head as he looked at her with a strange light in his eyes.

"But you seem to have an extremely romanticized version of me running around in your pretty little head. I assure you, I am not that good and noble. I am a very selfish man…"

He pulled Hermione to him roughly. She could feel his erection under his robes. Gods, he felt huge. Huge!

"A selfish, lecherous man who couldn't pass up the chance to fuck a supple young woman who I watched grow into her own from a child, a young woman who has no idea what she's getting into, or what I am capable of…."

He ground himself against her, hard. Then leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I'm going to hurt you, you know," he growled. "I won't be able to help myself…"

"It's ok, Severus. I've never read about any woman who's died from it…"

Severus could help shuddering a little. She was so innocent…had no idea of what happened at the Dark Lord's revels.

_Fuck innocence. She wanted this…_

He kissed her again. Violently. Weaving his hands into her mane, he pulled her mouth to his and plunged his rigid tongue in and out deeply, mimicking the sex act, growling at the back of his throat. She whimpered as he pulled her tight against him, and marched her backwards until her back met the wall. He ground against her hard, and heard her let out a gutteral groan of desire. She began to babble as his mouth met her throat, his lips and tongue bathing the nape of her neck in lingering burning kisses.

He ran his hands mercilessly over her body, over her hips and thighs, her breasts and back and she arched off the wall into him, pressing against his hardness, her eyes wide open with shock, not at what he was doing to her, but what he was causing to happen inside her. The old ache between her legs came back…and she chanted a mantra of desire beneath his ministration. His face pressed against her throat, he heard her crying out …

_Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods, oh gods yes yes yes_

And before he knew it, he was hoisting up her dress, Hermione struggling to help him, her fingers tangling with his, irritating him to the point where he tore the damn thing off her. He stopped to look at her body, and she groaned and tried to arch into him. He held her back as his eyes took in the white lace of her bra, and knickers. She looked like an angel, but he could see the devil in her burning eyes…

"Stay there," he ordered as he began to unbutton his robes. Hermione writhed against the wall impatiently, wanting nothing more than to feel him inside her. Severus got his robes open to the point where he pulled it over his head, and threw it to the floor. He looked at Hermione, her head thrown back against the wall exposing her throat, her eyes rolling wildly, so the whites seem to show…like an over-excited animal. And she was touching herself, running her hands over her body, waiting for him to resume…

"I want to touch you, Severus…" she groaned.

Severus placed his hands on the wall on either side of her head, and leaned closer, not letting his body come in contact with her.

"Go ahead," he growled. "Touch me."

Hermione's hot hands smoothed down his slim but well-muscled chest, around to his neck and back, where she could feel scars criss-crossing his body. Thin ones, thick ones, short and long ones…she explored them all, her hands moving back to his chest, sliding lower over the rippled muscles of his belly…and moving impatiently lower, as Severus hissed and sucked in his breath as her hand grazed over his hard cock still encased in the waistband of his black silk boxers . His intake of breath emboldened her, and she slipped her small hand under the waistband and handled the thick length gingerly, pulling it free and running her fingers over the purple head of it tenderly, letting her hands slip down the shaft, feeling the ridges and veins beneath her palms.

Severus was absolutely still now, his head bent, watching her hands slide over his cock. Her hands, they were so small, and curious…his cock was as wide as four of her petite fingers put together. Hermione was panting, as her hand slipped down to the base and she felt the delicacy of his balls. She squeezed them lightly and against he shuddered, but this time he thrust forward. She ran her hands back up the shaft and looked into his eyes and said,

"I'm ready Severus…so ready," and squeezed his shaft and innocently started to jack him off. Severus breathed through his mouth and fought with himself not to take her against the wall, no…no. He wanted to have her under him the first time…like in his first fantasy about her.

"Stop. Stop, Hermione,' he gasped, reaching down and pulling her hands from around his cock, which was so swollen, it looked angry.

"No…no…I don't want to stop,' she breathed. "Fuck me, me Severus…fuck me like you promised." She grabbed his arse and pulled him toward her.

He had no idea the little Gryffindor would have such a large passion. Hermione was absolutely wanton. And a virgin…he couldn't wrap his mind around that concept. He was supposed to be gentle to a virgin, but this woman seemed like a virgin in body only…she knew what she wanted, even though she had never had it…

He pulled back from her again.

"No…we have to get to the bed. The first time has to be right . . . you should be in a bed. Now stop. Stop. Let me catch my breath."

Hermione's hand dropped back down to his cock. He literally slapped it away.

"Ow, ' she cried. But it was effective. She leaned back against the wall, just looking at him as if he were made of candy.

He still had his hands resting against the wall around her. He breathed deeply, trying to calm his racing heart, as his cock, with a mind of its own, strained toward Hermione. With an effort he straightened and walked over to his discarded robe. He pulled his wand from a pocket pointed it at Hermione and said,

"Divesto!"

Her underthings disappeared. She was beautiful, sliding up and down the wall looking for all the world like a true lioness. Severus removed his own clothes and in three quick steps he had scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. He was more in control now. Seeing her so hot and bothered and ready, he decided to have a bit more fun frustrating her before he got down to business.

I think since this is your first time, Hermione…we'll start out with the Missionary position."

Hermione gasped as Severus dropped her unceremoniously on the bed.

He then stretched his long, muscular body completely on top of her, fitting himself between her legs, his thick, swollen cock pressing long and hard against her belly.

"Now bend your knees," he whispered looking deep into her uncertain, but hungry eyes. They were moist with desire, her lips were swollen and parted, and she glowed with a slight sheen of sweat.

She obeyed him and pulled her legs up slightly on either side of his. Severus hoisted himself up on his elbows, and rolled his hips a little, eliciting a gasp from her as his trapped penis and balls pressed tight between their bodies.

"This position was very popular with Muggles bringing Christianity to the savages." He said matter-of-factly, as if giving a narrative. What the hell was he doing?

"They were too afraid their god was watching them when they fucked, and didn't want to do anything to embarrass themselves. Hence, they did it straight up and down, which I imagine, found favor with their lord…"

"Please," Hermione moaned, eyes slitted with need "Do it, Serverus. No more history lessons…I don't care how they did it. Or why they did it…

Severus chuckled. She could feel the low, rumbling laughter vibrate against her as he moved lower to position himself to enter her.

"Your intellect is shutting down, Miss Granger," he whispered throatily, reverting back to her student address while sharing this information.

"Mmm. Good. This is going to be so good," he groaned to himself as the head of his cock pressed against her moist pussy. Her body was so hot beneath him, he thought she might burst into flame at any moment. He reached between their bodies, his fingers brushing her soft curls, and gripped his cock, rubbing the tip of his swollen member back and forth over her clit, spreading her wetness over her entire sex. Hermione sucked in her breath, wriggled and instinctively pushed her hips upward with a broken moan. He almost slipped in, but lifted his hips slightly.

"Impatient," he breathed. "Don't worry. You'll soon get it…all of it."

Snape continued to work his cock up and down her moist slit as Hermione bucked, writhed and clutched at him, trying to pull him forward, force him to enter her.

"You want it? You want this?" Severus' eyes were hard as diamonds as he bucked his hips against her, letting the head of his organ slide up between her nether lips of and through her damp pubic hair

Hermione nodded, her flushed face ripe with invitation.

"Beg for it then. Look at me and beg for it, like you did the night we had our dialogue. I had to fight you off you wanted me to fuck you so badly. Ask me for it, Hermione. Beg me to show you what it's like to feel me slide my big, thick cock inside you.

Hermione glowered. She wasn't going to take this. She had waited too damn long for him to start playing games now. The git. She'd show him something about a Gryffindor's willingness to take the initiative.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione suddenly surged upward and twisted her body in an attempt to throw Severus off balance so she might straddle him and get the relief she needed. She was tired of waiting, tired of his cruel teasing. She wanted to be pierced right now, and would take him if he would not take her.

The element of surprise caught the Potions master off guard for a moment, and his right side slipped to the mattress, so they lay facing each other for a split second, a look of shock on Severus' face, and one of grim determination on Hermione's as she struggled to get the upper hand.

Her self-defense training was trying to pay off, but Severus had years of fighting experience under his belt. Hermione attempted to throw one leg over his hip and use the weight of her body to roll him to his back. But he was too quick. He grasped her wrists roughly and using his own body weight, threw her roughly back, flush to the bed. He held her immobile, her arms stretched above her head in a one-handed iron grip as he clambered on top of her, forcing himself between her thighs.

"You little minx," he snarled as he grasped his cock, found her opening and shoved his full, thick length inside the struggling witch with all his might. Hermione screamed as he brutally tore through her hymen, feeling as if she were being split in half. The pain was unbearable. Then he held still, his face pressed against her throat, and panted heavily as she thrashed beneath him. He had her pinned to the mattress by his body, her hands clutching at his shoulders, attempting to push him away in her pain and panic

"Please! Oh gods, Serverus…you're tearing me in two!" she cried out.

"That's the idea," he growled as he began thrusting savagely inside her, reveling in her slick tightness and cries of pain. He knew those cries would soon change to pleasure. "You wanted this. Here it is. Here…it…is."

Severus was no poster boy for tender, first-time deflowerment. He had wanted her so badly, and she had begged for him so hungrily, her intense longing magnified via Legilimency keeping him up night after night struggling with his own almost constant arousal. He'd had enough waiting. No more.

He rode Hermione mercilessly, slamming his pelvis against hers and ramming his cock deep against her cervix until her initial cries became weak whimpers. He released her arms and grasped her shoulders, grinding her down against him so he could plow even deeper. Oh yes. This was exactly what he had imagined it would be like to fuck her.

Hermione rocked helplessly beneath his strokes, and gave up trying to resist him, letting go and submitting to his wild possession of her body. Every time he hit bottom, he was rewarded with a gasp, or an obscenity. He felt her hips start to rise up to meet his thrusts, finding his rhythm and matching it stroke for delicious stroke. Then she gave herself over to him completely with a shudder, as the walls of her tight cunt started to throb and liquefy, melting around his plunging shaft like hot lava. Her voice began to rise again, this time egging him on, calling his name as she quaked beneath him, alternating between "Severus…Professor …and You Bloody Bastard." He threw her legs over his shoulders and rose up on his arms so he could watch her both her face and his fevered penetration of her lovely young body. He pummeled her slick orifice with long, hard deep strokes, enjoying the tight caress of her hot, velvet channel along the length of him, increasing his speed until his hips were a blur of motion. Perspiration poured off him, dripping on the supple body jerking rhythmically beneath him. The pleasure was almost unbearable as she gasped beautiful, helpless and wanton beneath him, clutching at his waist, murmuring "Gods…more..." Grunting with each stroke, he gave her all the cock he could.

The brainy, intellectual Hermione was gone now, driven out by the animal that was Severus Snape. He was no longer the pale, greasy git of a Professor that made her life hell for seven years. He was a god of alabaster and stone whom her burning body worshipped as he possessed her with all the power and magnitude of universe bursting into being. Her whole world collapsed and folded in upon itself, the focal point of all existence, reason and rhyme concentrated at the juncture where his thrusting body met hers.

Nothing was left of who she thought she was. She no longer knew where she began and he ended. It was all pain, pleasure, and behind it all, the sweetest yearning she had ever experienced. Her words became unintelligible, but full of meaning, syllables rolling over her tongue like a stream of consciousness rant. Thrusting for all he was worth, Severus didn't want her to shut up now. This was another kind of classroom. She could talk forever if she wanted to, that secret language of pleasure pouring from her mouth like Pentecost. Ooh, yes.

She felt so good under him, her inner flesh soft, yielding and so wet it made sloshing sounds as he bucked and plunged into her. Her hair was plastered to her face from sweat, and her head tossed from side to side in mindless abandon as she spread her thighs as wide as she could to open herself to him more fully. In response, he fucked her harder, his cock so engorged with blood that it felt as rigid and heavy as a stone. His ass pistoned up and down as he labored over her, pulling out fully and burying himself deeper, and deeper, until he was riding the crest of her pleasure to the shore of her wracking first orgasm. The crashing wave of her release hit like a tsunami and she shrieked loud and long as a banshee, wrapping her legs around his waist and thrusting up against him with such strength that his knees came off the bed.

He straightened his legs so all his weight and force was concentrated to her core and rode out her pulsing, throbbing tightness. He growled like an animal as her pussy clamped down on him so fiercely that he felt as if his head might pop off. Looking down to where their bodies met, he saw that his cock was covered in the thick milky creaminess of her release. Seeing it almost drove him over the edge. He closed his eyes…it was almost too much.

Not wanting to come yet, Severus slowed his stroke a bit to let her float on that indescribable sea of completeness. She was beautiful. Eyes closed, her chest rising and falling from exertion, she bit her lower lip as she trembled with pleasure. Her arms and legs felt boneless, as she drifted back to earth light as a feather, descending gently, buoyed by a tender breeze of fulfillment. She was not alone though. She felt him with her, still moving, hard yet soft inside her.

"Was that good? Am I what you wanted me to be?" He asked her quietly, looking down at her as he pumped into her almost tenderly.

Hermione sighed and looked up at him, her amber eyes heavy-lidded and burning like twin suns beneath the dark lashes as he stroked the soft answer from within her

"Yesss. So good, Severus. My gods. You are amazing. I didn't know…ooh!"

She was cut off by a gasp as the Potions master slammed her hard with a reactionary thrust, his body quaking as he struggled to hold on. He was unable to stop his body's reflexive response when she told him how good he was to her. He wanted to hear it again. And again.

Severus groaned, and the Dark Lord himself couldn't keep him from increasing the pace of his stroke into this luscious woman. But he allowed himself to drop down to kiss her parted lips, and feel her sigh his praises into his open mouth. He tongued her teasingly, exploring her mouth as thoroughly as he explored the depths of her body. Recovering, he moved gently again, satisfied by her satisfaction, the sound of her hoarse, throaty offerings, and little barks of continuing pleasure as she pulled away from his mouth and let her lips covered his face and throat in gentle, kisses. As he slid in and out of her wetness, he made it clear to her he was not done with her, not ready to yield control of her body back to her… not just yet.

The sturdy oak chair that sat against the far wall caught his eye. With a final sharp thrust, he withdrew from Hermione, his cock still rigid and glistening. She let out a cry of disappointment as he rose from the bed and stood beside it, looking down at her. Her eyes raked over his pale, muscular body, then dropped to his huge erection, and she marveled at how she had been able to take it all in. Blood was smeared on his shaft, pelvis and thighs. Noting where she looked, he gave her a slight, sexy leer.

"Cherry juice," he purred as he slid one finger across his shaft, popped the red-tipped digit into his mouth and sucked it clean with a pop. "Sweet."

His eyes darkened as he pointed to the pinkness that smeared her still spread thighs where the virginal blood had mixed with her thick creamy come.

"Taste for yourself."

Hermione hesitated, then lowered her hand between her legs and whetted two fingers with her emissions. Never taking her eyes from his, she tentatively brought her hand first to her nose, then slowly slid both fingers into her mouth and flicked her tongue over the pink creaminess. It smelled musky, but tasted clean, crisp and slightly sweet with a metallic edge to it. She sucked her fingertips clean before her eyes widened with surprise, then she dropped them almost shamefully from his hot, intense gaze as she realized how wanton, how licentious she must seem to him.

Severus' cock bounced involuntarily as he watched Hermione discover the flavor of herself.

When she dropped her eyes, he said gently, "Don't be ashamed, Hermione. Your come is part of you. You've tasted your own tears, your own sweat at one time or another. This is no different but much more significant. You will never, ever have another opportunity to taste that particular flavor of yourself again."

Hermione's eyes met his once again. She tried to set up on her elbows, and gave a sharp intake of pain, as the soreness between her legs made itself known. Severus' brows raised a little.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" he asked, his black eyes looking at the swollen, pink lips of her sex.

"Yes. It does," she hissed with discomfort.

"That's the way life is, " Severus said as he walked over to his discarded robe and reached in the pocket, drawing out a vial full of purple liquid. "Not matter how great its pleasures, there will always be pain."

He returned to the bedside, sat down and offered the vial to her.

"Here. This will ease the pain, and protect you from conceiving," he said diffidently.

Hermione took the vial from his hand, uncorked it and drank it straight down. The liquid tasted like a cross between mint and jasmine, with a hint of pepper. In a moment or two the pain subsided, but she still felt a delicious burn deep inside her where his shaft has rubbed her tight walls to a heightened sensitivity. Her relief must have shown on her face, because Severus' eyes grew dark and hungry again, as he offered his hand for the empty vial.

He tossed the vial into a small garbage can set next to the tall dresser, then walked over to the far wall, where he retrieved the oak chair, and carried it to the center of the room. He set it down facing Hermione, then sat upon it and fixed her with a pointed, lusty look.

"Come here," he growled, locking his eyes to hers. Hermione felt mesmerized.

"Gods," she thought. "His eyes look just like the serpent's eyes in my dream."

"That's because I am the serpent in your dream," he assured her.

_Damn legilimens_.

Severus actually laughed at her vicious thought. A deep, pleasant laugh that made his eyes crinkle and believe it or not, a dimple crease his left cheek. But he sobered quickly.

"Come here, woman. I have more for you," he said again, his voice low and dangerous. "Don't make me come and get you."

Severus' implied threat was next to useless. He was going to fuck her ten ways this side of Sunday whether she came to him willingly or not.

Hermione rose from the bed and walked slowly toward Severus. His eyes raked across her sex-tousled hair, her full rose-tipped breasts, slim waist, round hips and down the delicious triangle of curled chestnut hair and felt a jolt like lightning hit his balls. Damn, she was one sexy, sexy witch.

"Turn around…slowly," he said hoarsely.

Hermione stopped and obliged him, turning her back to him slowly, feeling a thrill at his hot gaze on her body. Severus eyed the fullness of her smooth, white buttocks and swallowed back a groan as he pictured her bent over the chair, the milky globes bouncing like jelly as he pounded into her .

"Back up," he ordered, his voice cracking slightly. He didn't care.

Hermione felt wetness cream her thighs anew as she stepped backwards and found herself gripped by the hips. She gasped as he gently bit her arse, rolling the flesh gently between his teeth, and running his tongue over the soft, pliant flesh. He continued to bite, lick and kiss her bottom, sliding his hands down to her pussy and playing in the soft curls. Hermione sighed and moved back against him. She was getting so aroused that she brought her hands up to her breasts, and cupped them firmly, rubbing her fingers over her nipples and moaning softly.

"What are you doing?" came Severus' muffled voice from behind her.

"Touching myself," she sighed as she worked over her breasts.

"Allow me," Severus purred as he reached up and palmed both of her breasts, pushing them together then apart, and tweaking her nipples as he ran his tongue lavishly over the small of her back.

"Oh, Merlin,' she half-sobbed as he continued his ministrations to her breasts, his mouth moving over her lower back and ass. He let one hand slip down between the folds of her pussy and began to massage the harden point of her clit gently.

"Yes,' he breathed against the curve of her buttock as he pressed a finger inside her. "So wet."

Hermione's legs went weak, and she almost collapsed until Severus pulled her back unto his lap, his cock deliciously wedged between her cheeks. She wriggled against it, moaning, and Severus sucked in his breath between clenched teeth.

"You'd better be careful, Hermione. I had decided to save that particular orifice for the lucky man you will, no doubt, one day find, leaving something…er…untouched for that happy union. But if you keep this up…" his voice dropped low as he ended that sentence abruptly and continued in another, more sinister vein… "…believe me, it will hurt like hell, too."

Hermione winced as she felt the length and thickness of him pressed against her behind, his body tensed like a panther ready to spring. No. She didn't think she could handle that.

She pulled away from him a bit, showing her reluctance.

"Smart girl." He said shortly before roughly pushing her to her feet and turning her around to face him. He looked up at her, licking his lips as he focused on her mouth, his hand dropping to grasp and massage his cock unconsciously. His eyes dropped to her mound of hair. He licked his lips thoughtfully, and looked back up at her. He brought up both his hands and stroked the sides of her breasts.

"What to do with you next? I feel like a sugar addict in a sweet shop. So many choices. Bend you over the chair? Fuck your luscious little mouth? Eat you out? Gods, woman…I'm in a quandary."

Hermoine was so hot she felt her wetness trickling down her thighs. This was not the time for indecision. In a low, throaty voice she said, "Let me choose, Severus. Let me decide what to do next."

Severus swallowed. Sweet Merlin's balls, Hermione was certainly a surprise. He took his hands off her delectable body reluctantly, and sat back, letting his arms drop to his sides.

"All right then. Lady's choice," he growled in resignation.

Hermione smiled.

* * *

A/N/N: Apparently, my memory about the "lemon blackmail" was faulty. According to the A/N that appeared at the beginning of this chapter, apparently I did wait for reviews. Lol. I had nerve, didn't I? But, I also wrote for hours AFTER I had the initial scene, so, I did really try to give the readers something to sink their teeth into as a thank you.

Ah, my first lemon scene. Just brutal. Little thought of Hermione's comfort at ALL! Again, the early, crazy, do no wrong Snape Love is in evidence. To compensate for his brutality, I conveniently made Hermione a masochist in later stories, so I could keep writing him this way. I also created the marvelous "Purple Potion" to soothe her aches. That potion was used very frequently in stories to come. Eventually, I wrote out my "author lust," but he never lost his massive love tool. Lololol. Some things are hard to change. Thanks for reading.


	9. A Brain Really Can Be Sexy

**Chapter 9 ~ A Brain Really Can Be Sexy**

Hermione turned and walked away, her hips rolling like thunder.

"Where are you going?" Severus asked sharply. "Get back here."

"Be patient, Serverus," Hermione said softly as she walked over to the warded door, and bent over to pick up her overnight bag. From his vantage point, Serverus was treated to the sight of her passion-plumped vulva peeking out from between the two perfect globes of her arse. He groaned to himself and began to stroke his cock as he watched her straighten, the bag in her hand. He couldn't wait to get back inside her.

Hermione carried the bag over to the bed, unzipped it and retrieved her wand. Turning, she pointed it at Severus. With a mischievous gleam in her eye, she said, "Os Mundus!"

Immediately Serverus felt the sensation of a thousand tiny mouths licking and sucking at his inner thighs, pelvis, and cock. It was amazing. He threw his head back and humped his hips into the air as the delicious ministrations continued.

"Oh gods!" he groaned, his eyes closed and nostrils flared. He gripped the edges of the chair so tightly his knuckles turned white. His extended his legs, digging his feet into the floor as the invisible mouths ran up and down his shaft.

Hermione watched Severus' reaction to the spell with curiosity, her desire rising as his lean body jerked upward from the chair air and thrusted into the air in uncontrollable pleasure. His head was thrown back and he bit his lip, groaning as the spell worked its course. After a few moments, the sensation gently faded away.

Severus dropped back into the chair and leaned forward, his hair falling around his face as he hung his head, taking deep breaths. His cock was almost completely a deep blush red, except for the head, which had turned a darker, richer purplish color. Hermione winced a little. It looked as if it were going to explode.

"What…the…fuck…was…that?" Severus gasped, looking up at her from between the curtain of hair.

"A cleansing spell," she replied, grinning at him.

"I've never heard of a cleansing spell like that,' he breathed.

Hermione dropped her head and swung her foot shyly. "That's because I created it myself," she murmured. "Os Mundus' means 'small mouth'."

Severus looked down at himself. All evidence of Hermione's broken maidenhead was gone, his thighs and cock thoroughly cleansed. He looked up at the naked witch standing by the bed, amazement evident in his dark eyes.

She added, "It only works if you are dirty however. You can't use it on a clean body. So it's not really a sex spell. Just a more pleasant one than Scourgify."

"Yes. Much more pleasant," Severus agreed, looking down at himself again. He then looked up at her thoughtfully. "You know, it is very difficult to design a spell from scratch. Most wizards simply modify an existing spell for their purposes. To create a completely new one is quite an accomplishment, especially for a witch as young as you."

Hermione almost creamed herself with pleasure at the honest admiration in his eyes. She had always longed for that, for him to openly acknowledge her intelligence since she was a first year.

"It wasn't that difficult," she said modestly.

Severus looked at her again, his balls tightening with desire. "Have you decided what our next … course of action will be?"

"Oh yes. Yes I have. I did that, to do this…"

Hermione placed the tip of her wand to her throat, intoned, "Relaxo!" then returned her wand to the bag and approached a puzzled Severus.

"What was that?" he asked, looking up at her curiously as she stood before him and cupped his face softly with her hands, before brushing his soft black hair away from his face.

"Another spell I made," she said softly as she pressed herself between his legs and dropped to her knees. She placed a hand on his abdomen, caressing the muscles there, before sliding her other hand along his inner thigh. She looked up at him, her amber eyes smoldering, full lips parted.

Severus swallowed as he realized what her choice was. She pursed her lips and kissed the swollen tip of his cock almost chastely as she looked up at him.

"I've never done this before," she whispered, "but I think I know what to do make it feel good. To please you."

She blushed. "I read about it in some erotic books I was researching."

Severus shook his head slightly. Researching? Gods, the woman believed books could teach her anything. He shifted lower and gripped the back of the chair to keep his hands out of her way, offering her his body without reserve.

"Then show me what the results were of this, I hope… thorough research," he said in a low purr as his black eyes met hers.

Hermione closed her eyes momentarily as if gathering her courage and took his huge cock in both of her small hands. She began to stroke it gently. He bucked his hips a bit at the heat of her palms massaging the silken skin stretched over the swollen shaft. He would need to come soon, he knew. His cock felt as if it weighed a ton, and his balls were clenching in protest. He watched Hermione's manipulations while she gathered the courage to put her mouth on him.

"She'll never be able to handle it," Severus thought as his. "Not this way. But, Merlin…she's welcome to try."

No woman had ever been able to "handle" Severus' huge organ by mouth. It was simply too big. Sure, he had been sucked off, but he secretly envied other men who could be "deep-throated" It was an experience he had never been able to have, to slide down a woman's gullet and come deeply in her throat. There were other compensations to being so gifted, but …

His train of thought was abruptly brought to a halt as Hermione ran her tongue down his long shaft and back up the other side. She began to plant soft, sucking kisses up and down the length of him, her tongue tracing the veins and ridges, licking and tasting, twirling in circles as her hot hands cupped and kneaded his balls gently

"Damn! Hermione!" he gasped as his jaw dropped as his hands pulled at the chair to keep him from bucking forward, two legs lifting off the floor and falling back with a thump. He could feel her lips curl into a smile against his cock as she moistened it with her saliva. What was the name of that book anyway? Fuck it. Who cared if she couldn't swallow him? She was good. Very, very good.

"More, Hermione…more. Your mouth…inside. Put me inside your hot little mouth." Severus said to her hoarsely as he watched her lips tease his cock

Hermoine obliged him. Her lips closed over the weeping head, and she sucked…gently at first, running her tongue around the sensitive flange as she moved forward, engulfing it more fully in her mouth. She slid back, almost off the tip, but not quite releasing it, then slid forward a little farther, taking a little more into her hot wet orifice. She began to move faster, and Severus growled in pleasure as she took him in deeper, and deeper. He fought the urge to grab her head and force his cock to the back of her throat.

She must have read his mind because she stopped, looked up at his contorted face and said, "Go ahead, Severus. You can do what you want. Help me to get it deeper."

He didn't have to be told twice. Serverus reached forward and fisted both hands into her soft curls and gripped the back of her head firmly. He pulled her forward, pushing his cock deeper into her sweet mouth. He felt it slide through her lips, barely scraping her teeth and bump hard against the back of her throat. He expected her to gag…but she didn't. She continued to suck him greedily.

He pulled back and shoved his cock in harder, feeling her tongue sliding around it before he bumped against the back of her throat again…but this time, there was a strange pressure, and he felt the head descend into a tight and blissful warmness. He groaned, withdrew and thrust in harder. Oh gods, it bent and entered her hot, tight throat. Gods. It was the most amazing feeling. She was swallowing him bit by bit. He had never been so deep in a woman's mouth.

Hermione's hands dropped to his inner thighs, allowing him full control, and Severus began stroking in earnest, pulling her head forward and back, shoving his shaft down deeper and deeper into her throat as she caught the rhythm, drawing in breath when he withdrew, and holding it when he plunged inside over and over again. Severus was lost now, fucking Hermione's mouth with abandon, his cock bathed in warmth and wetness and tightness. He grunted every time his head dug deeper into her throat, and he thrust and thrust and thrust until he felt his balls hit her face.

He was sweating now as Hermione flailed back and forth over his cock, her throat filled with his hardness, her belly knotting up with liquid fire as she heard his groans of pure pleasure. He began to whisper obscenities as he whipped her head back and forth, rotating it sharply as he rubbed himself thoroughly over in every angle he could manage; pushing through any slight resistance he met. Her hair flew wildly around her shoulders with the force of his mindless invasion of her mouth.

Hermione was whimpering with her own pleasure, pleasure at making him feel like this, her Potions master, losing it, losing it because of her. A warm gush flooded her thighs and she began to bounce on her fingers, fucking herself as Severus fucked her mouth and it was crazy, it was wild, her own hands between her thighs and Severus between her lips and she was floating, floating as he pistoned into her, shouting loudly now…

_fuck, fuck, fuck, you damn amazing woman, you angel, you … you…fucking…beautiful…brilliant…_

His frenzied thrusting became deeper now, slower, harder, deeper…deeper…as the pressure in his balls built and built and built…rising, rising in response to the unfamiliar depth of his shaft's full immersion in her mouth. Suddenly Severus leapt from the chair, and hunched over Hermione, pulling her face flush to his body, embedding his cock as deep as he could, howling like a werewolf as his eyes rolled up into his head. He ejaculated… bursts of pleasure and pressure shooting through his cock, turning his legs to jelly. He shuddered as he held her face tight against his pelvis, dumping his release, shooting jet after creamy jet down her esophagus, straight into her belly.

Hermione could feel the warmth of his come pouring down her throat. There was no taste, only spurts of hotness and his hands, almost crushing her skull, holding her flush to his pubic hair, where she could smell the maleness of him, the essence of his manhood.

She came…hard, bucking her body madly as her palm filled with her juices, and still he held her, forcing the last dying emissions down into her body…then falling back into the chair, exhausted, the room around him all askew…his cock sliding from her throat, his hands sliding weakly from her hair to her shoulders, his mouth slack, eyes struggling to find focus.

Hermione fell back off her knees, panting, holding herself up with her hands, chest rising and falling, tears of spent passion blurring her heavy-lidded eyes as she took in the sight of an exhausted, sated Severus staring down at her from the chair like she just dropped out of the sky.

He looked at the young woman on the floor and his chest tightened. He struggled to ignore it…and took in a sobbing breath, leaning forward, never taking his eyes from her flushed face. He saw a small, murky puddle on the floor where she had been kneeling, and closed his eyes. Damn. Damn. He had just been given an experience he had never imagined he would ever know, and by a woman who, only a short while ago knew nothing about … about any of this, and had still been able to take him to a place he had never before visited. Who was she really? And what beneficent god had finally shown mercy on him so he could be the first to have her? He looked again at Hermione, whose breathing had finally slowed. Her head drooped forward, and she seemed to be … falling asleep.

He forced himself up from the chair and lifted her from the floor. His legs were unsteady and he stumbled once as he carried the exhausted woman to the bed, and laid her gently on her stomach, her head resting on one of the many pillows. She sighed, stretched, and curled up into a partial fetal position facing him. He flopped down beside her, face first into the pillow, then turned to face her, study her, her long lashes curled against her cheeks. Absently he brushed her wild hair from her face, which was still flushed and moist from the act they shared.

"Relaxo," she murmured sleepily.

"Hmm?" Serverus said softly, not wanting to rouse her too much.

"Relaxo. My second spell. It let me…do it. For you." She paused, then murmured even softer, "Sometimes brains are sexy."

"Yes," agreed Serverus as he moved closer to her. "Very sexy indeed."

He paused, and asked softly, "Are you hungry?"

"No,' she responded with a wry little smile, "I'm very full, thank you."

* * *

A/N: I'm exhausted . Thank you all for the reviews I got for chapter seven, that led to the early update of chapter 8. I was too tired last night (this morning actually) to respond properly. I hope both chapter 8 and chapter 9 were lemony enough for your acidic tastes. And the blackmail-based reviews from chapter 7 really did inspire me to finish chapter 8. A couple of the reviews really cracked me up. Laughing insanely at 1 in the morning in a room by yourself can really make your grown children question your sanity. Thank you for giving me a good laugh. You know who you are.

Chapter 8 was very long. I had about 2000 words when I posted the blackmail missive, but when I saw the early responses I got to work, thinking it wouldn't take long to flesh it out. But it did. About 8000 more words long, I think. Believe me, that was not my intention but I had to get it finished, and it just required…more words. Actually, my dedication to writing and finishing this piece is pretty amazing. You see, I am a poet…and often suspected I am because I am too lazy to apply myself to write a novel. For me to write something this long was, until now, unheard of. But I guess if your creative mind latches on to an idea, you will work on that idea until it is finished, no matter the length or time it takes to complete. One good thing about being a poet is I am very familiar with the editing process. As well as having my work ripped to shreds. Real poets are a snarky bunch. There are still plenty of errors here, but that I attribute to writing so quickly. I plan to get the story up to par after it is completed. If you noticed any errors, please email them to me at rather than posting them to the review board. I will appreciate it, and it will make the clean up that much easier. But his has been fun.

I think there will be one more lemony closing chapter, and an epilogue…then this little PWP will be done. I appreciate all the support I've received from readers, and especially the reviewers, who really, really are important to motivating me. I would also like to add I've been reading SS/HG and other Potter fan fiction on this site and other sites for about two months before I found the courage to write my own, and I truly feel that I have been inspired by other authors who fearlessly posted their stories for the world to see, and for that I thank all of them for opening a new vista for me. Until next chapter, be good all.

A/N/N: I soon discovered editing poetry or papers is nothing like editing stories. There were rules about punctuation, grammar, dialogue and so forth that I wasn't familiar with, and 4 years later am still learning. I still can't get on moderated sites without help. Plus, with fanfiction, there are capitalizations, italics and other things to be considered because of canon. I wasn't yet interested in following canon at all in the beginning so, it took a while for these details to sink in. Heck I didn't even know what "canon" was. lol. I remember having to look it up. :) I was a mess, I tell you. Just wanted to write, write, write. Damn everything else.


	10. Chow's On

**Chapter 10 ~ Chow's On  
**  
Severus woke up about two hours later. It was dark outside. They had fallen asleep in the late afternoon, just before sunset. He quietly, felt around in his robe pocket and withdrew his wand. He pointed it at the light switch by the front door, and the overhead light clicked on.

He looked over at Hermione, who was lying on her stomach, her hands tucked under her belly, face turned away from him, snuggled into the pillow, her hair tangled around her head. She was snoring lightly. His eyes traveled down her body, over the smooth curve of her shoulders, the dimpled indentation of the small of her back, to the swell of her curvaceous hips and rounded arse. He could bounce off that arse for hours. He noticed her thighs were still coated with her drying come, and did a quick, but thorough cleaning spell on her. She sighed, shifted, but didn't wake up.

Severus was glad to have awakened to find she wasn't wrapped around him, as some women did when he fell asleep with them. It showed that subconsciously, she really did intend to give him his space. Plus, he didn't want her to associate tender embraces with him. Let her experience that with someone who would love her completely…someone who would be a very lucky man. But Merlin, he certainly appreciated her.

He had come to this arrangement with the idea that Hermione would be a shrinking violet, someone who would be submissive and weak, terrified of what she had gotten herself into, someone who he would ravage unmercifully, unleash himself on as just another vessel on which to vent his needs. He had fully intended to send her home the next morning, sore and sobbing that she had made a mistake. It had thrown him for a loop when she got fed up with his stalling and tried to turn the tables and mount him. She almost succeeded. Almost. But she certainly wasn't submissive. And that made it good.

He certainly had ravaged her. He had fucked her with all the brutal strength he had…and she met him with equal measure as best she could with her inexperience. She made him respond. Certainly he had taken his pleasure of her, but he was surprised that her satisfaction was important to him. In most of his encounters, the woman's satisfaction was something incidental, a side effect. She was a come-bucket and nothing more. With his size and inherent ferocity, an orgasm was pretty much a done deal.

But this encounter was different. True, Hermione wasn't experienced…but by Circe, her inexperience didn't matter at all, because her passion made up for it. He had enjoyed her body, not just used it. And Merlin! When she tasted herself, and took a guilty pleasure in it, he knew he had an uncut jewel in his hands. And oh, those spells she used…there was a lot to be said for initiative.

Yes, Hermione had been a virgin, but she was right…she had truly been ready for sex. And she had the intelligence to seek out someone experienced to introduce her to it, although she had a tough time dealing with her desires when she found him in the form of her snarky Potions master.

Here, Severus grinned as he remembered experiencing her decision to let him be the one to fuck her. That had to have been hard. He wasn't the most approachable person in any case, just as likely to insult her as speak to her. She might not have ever acted on it, except for the fact he discovered her secret desire, and his libido took the initiative. He didn't even have to seduce her, her own body did that…though he did take a great pleasure in making her even more desperate for him. Snape hardened as he remembered fighting her off in the corridor. Her desperate need for him had been their foreplay. Weeks of wanting her, and knowing how badly she wanted him substituted for tender kisses and caresses that really had no place in their world.

Yet. he suspected Hermione had instinctively known he would fuck her if he knew she wanted it. She was young. Pretty. The chaste, intelligent, sensible pride of Gryffindor. The girl with the level head, who focused on studies, instead of boys. One of the Golden Trio, who could do no wrong. How could he have resisted the opportunity to knock her off the pretty little pedestal Hogwarts had raised for her and fuck the shit out of her when she hit the ground?

He was a Slytherin after all.

Slytherins never missed an opportunity to screw Gryffindor house out of anything they could. Especially a nubile young woman. McGonagall would string him up by his balls with razor wire if she knew he had deflowered her precious charge. He chuckled as he imagined her wrath.

Severus knew that although Hermione did not love him, she felt she owed him. Actually, she felt everyone in the wizarding world owed him. And she was right, he supposed, although he had long ago given up any idea of recognition or appreciation for the role he played in working for the Light. He couldn't afford glory. If word got out, he'd be a dead man as quick as one could say "Avada Kedavra".

He looked at the naked woman lying next to him. She hadn't even tried to cover herself up afterwards, but lay there peacefully, vulnerable and open to any of his desires. There was no guilt or shame in her about what they had done, or what they would do again. Not only did she want to learn about sex from him, she believed he deserved her virginity. It was almost as if she ascribed to the medieval practice of "First Night Rights" where knights of the realm had the right to be the first to sleep with the virgin daughters of the peasants they protected. Afterwards, the women were free to marry and get on with their lives without shame. He could definitely live with that.

His cock was rock hard now, and her arse was so tempting. He could take her from the back. He started to reach for her pink little clit, when his stomach growled ferociously. He realized he was hungry. Hermione shifted again, turning her face toward him. Damn, this would have to wait until he ate. He was going to need his strength. He only had a few more hours with her before they parted ways. He was going to put those hours to good use.

He rolled carefully out the bed, so he wouldn't disturb the sleeping witch. Taking his wand with him, he performed a cleansing spell on the small puddle of come Hermione had left on the floor in front of the chair. He then repaired her dress, folded it neatly and laid it on top of the dresser. He had to search for her knickers, bra and shoes. He found them scattered on the floor in the kitchen area. He brought her knckers up to his nose and sniffed deeply…his mouth practically watering as he inhaled her scent. He performed a cleaning spell on her underclothes and laid them neatly on the dresser also.

He then went to the loo to relieve himself. His cock was a little sore, but that was fine. He washed his hands and walked back into the kitchen area, where he opened the cooler and found bread, cheese, fresh fruit and cold cuts. There was a quart of fresh milk, orange juice and a pitcher of cold water. He nodded to himself. Perfect repast. Nothing too heavy to slow them down. He opened the cupboard and found coffee, tea and sugar. Feeling lazy, he used his wand to fix the tea and coffee, then created a platter and arranged the fruit, meat, bread and cheese attractively on it. He popped a grape into his mouth. He walked back over to the bed, reached down and shook Hermione.

"Wake up," he said gruffly, deciding that she'd respond better if he were a bit snarky. "You've got to eat something."

Hermione rolled over and groaned, "Just five more minutes, mom. Ok?"

Severus drank in her beautiful breasts. Unable to help himself, he knelt, took a nipple in his mouth and suckled it, as he grasped body globes and massaged them roughly.

Hermione groaned and arched up into his mouth, her hands tangling in his hair and guiding the motion of his head sleepily. Severus bit, licked and sucked, alternating between them. His hand slid down to cup her pussy, rubbing it gently, before flicking his thumb over her clit.

"Yesssss," she sighed, opening her legs wider. Her eyes were open now, soft and still sleep filled. Severus continued his ministrations a few moments longer…his cock fully erect now and raring to go. Then he stopped.

"Nooooo," Hermione groaned, reaching out to him.

Severus grabbed her outstretched arms and pulled her to her feet.

"Time to get up and eat, woman," he said roughly as his stomach battled with his cock for dominance. "How do you expect to survive me if you don't keep your strength up?"

"Ok. Ok. But I have to pee first," she said, yawning. She stretched languorously walked unsteadily toward the bathroom. She grabbed her overnight bag from the floor and took it with her.

Pee?

Severus shrugged. Must be a Muggle term. After a few moments, he heard the loo flush, then the faucet turn on. There was the sound of scrubbing.

Brushing her teeth.

After a minute or two, the faucet stopped. He heard her mutter a curse and then there was silence." After a tense moment, Severus called, "What are you doing in there?"

"Brushing my hair. It's a fright." She called back.

"It's fine. I'm only going to tangle it up again. Get out here so we can eat. I'm starving." Severus said warningly.

Hermione came out with a small scowl on her face. She walked past him, purposely rubbing her hip on his extended cock as she passed.

"Minx," he growled.

She looked at him, eyebrows raised in innocence. "What?" she asked, with a little smirk.

Severus stalked past her to the kitchen counter and sat on a stool. He pulled the other out. "Come here and eat already. I've got something big waiting for you."

He looked down at his cock meaningfully.

Hermione licked her lips. She couldn't help it. The thought of him on top of her, fucking her again was too delicious. She hurried over and sat down.

Hermione ate with a relish that only Ron Weasley could beat. Severus watched her inhale the food with amusement as he worked on his own full plate. She had wanted milk, opposed to tea, and he had given her a tall glass of it.

She gulped it down, and when she lowered the glass, a creamy milk mustache decorated her top lip. Severus stared at her, thinking obviously lewd thoughts. She caught the look in his eye, and brought her hand to her mouth, and felt the wetness there. She looked at him wantonly as she ran her finger over her lip, and collected the milk on the tip. She opened her mouth wide, inserted the finger and sucked on it sensually before pulling it out with a pop.

Severus' jaw clenched as she teased him. He pushed his plate away and grabbed her off the stool and pulled her tight against him and began to rape her mouth with his tongue. She squeaked as his hands ran up and down her back, and then dropped to her ass. He squeezed it hard with both hands, and crushed her to his cock. It stood hard and hot against her belly. She began to pant as a ball of desire burst into life between her legs. One hand came up and gripped her breast, worrying the soft flesh, catching her nipple between his fingers. Severus then slid his other hand between her thighs, and began massaging her wet pussy. Hermione shuddered against him. It felt so good…she ground herself down on his hand, moaning desperately. Suddenly Severus wrapped his arms around her body, lifted her up and deposited her on the kitchen counter, scattering the plates. He pulled her toward the edge and spread her thighs.

Hermione leaned back, her eyes blazing with lust as he lowered his head and buried his nose in her curls. With his hands holding her thighs apart, he twisted his head back and forth, his nose rubbing over her clit. Hermione gurgled and fisted her hands in his hair, trying to pull him closer. Severus parted her pussy lips with one finger and licked around her clit, first up one side and down the other. Hermione ground herself against his mouth and he pushed her roughly back before taking her clit between his teeth and mauling it lightly. She screamed with pleasure as he then applied his tongue to soothe it. Her sweet, musky juices were starting to spill down his chin, so he found her opening and began lapping the ambrosia up greedily, Hermione humping her pelvis as he struggled to hold the witch in place. Her head was swinging side to side, and her grip on his hair was painful as she pulled on it wildly. He inserted his tongue into her hot, wet tunnel…rolling it around her walls and thrusting deeper and deeper inside her.

"Gods, yes, Severus…yes...oh...yes…baby!"

_Baby? Did she just call me a baby?_

Hermione's hips were rolling now, and her belly too…in the most extraordinary, erotic way. It was actually rippling as Severus lapped, sucked and tongued her pussy, the motions of Hermione's body making the walls of her cunt, tightened and shudder in a most delicious way around his tongue. He slid two fingers inside her and thrust them deeply, as her walls continued to flex and writhe around them, Hermione still rolling her stomach muscles oddly. Oh, he had to feel that around his cock. He pulled his fingers out of her, straightened and brought his cock to her entrance, rubbing it up and down her juicy slit.

"Keep doing whatever it is you're doing, " he growled hoarsely as he shoved his swollen member inside her. Hermione yowled as he grabbed her waist and pulled her forward as he slammed into her tight, rolling wetness. Her pussy walls grabbed and massaged him firmly. He groaned as he slammed into her again and again, reveling in the feeling of her body writhing over him, her belly and hips doing that odd luscious roll. Their bodies slapped together wetly, his pelvic bone crushing her clit and making her wail his name, egging him on

"Yes…faster…Severus, harder…bust me up…oh gods do it do it do it …"

Severus fucked her for all he was worth, his huge cock burgeoning through her tightness, up against her cervix. She cried out at every deep thrust, and leaned herself forward, her forehead bouncing against his chin as his balls slapped against her over and over. When she leaned, she put a delicious pressure on his shaft, changing the angle of his thrust, and gods it felt good. He gripped her tighter, shoving her onto him, plunging like a madman, his eyes closed feeling nothing but sensation and wetness and deepness and …gods

"Fuck me fuck me fuck me fuck me hurt me hurt me hurt me good Severus…I'm coming …please….please…gods…" Hermione convulsed as she rocked against him, bouncing like a rag doll.

Severus jerked her down so her body was halfway off the counter. Her head flung back hitting the wall but her hair cushioned the impact. She was so far gone she didn't feel it anyway as the Potions master pistoned between her thighs like a jackhammer. His cock battered her, and she started a long, low keen as her orgasm began, her pussy clenching down on him so hard, it was sucking him. She burst like a nova, and bathed his cock in hot, creamy come as he bellowed and followed her, arching and plunging himself deeply into her, forcing her cervix back, causing her to scream incoherently once more as his hot gush filled her, mingling with her own essence and spilling out around his shaft.

He gave her a few more desperate thrusts as his balls emptied into her, his mouth slack and open, his hair plastered to his face, every muscle straining…straining…straining until he fell forward against her, his face between her wet breasts, his body, eyes closed tightly shuddering body collapsed against her shuddering, her heart pounding in his ears at an amazing rate. He felt her hand caress his head tenderly as she whispered his name and told him he was amazing…

"No," he panted against her breast. "You are amazing. What was that you were doing with your belly? It felt gods it was indescribable…you were about to pull my cock off…"

Hermione let her head drop forward, then rolled it around to stop her neck from cramping from bending awkwardly against the wall.

"I took up belly dancing last year. It develops lower muscle control. I thought that it might feel good to you if I did that…"

"It did. It felt very good, Hermione," he sighed, kissing her directly over her heart. He looked up at her, a smoldering passion evident in his eyes.

"You are a wonder, Hermione Granger," he said softly. You are incredible. Beautiful, talented and incredible."

He let his head fall back between her breasts and closed his eyes as his breathing slowed. He was still inside her, soft, limp, but reluctant to withdraw. Her warmth was comforting. Contentment.

Hermione looked down at him, and kissed the top of his head.

"You deserve incredible, and more." she whispered kindly and he shifted against her.

Easing her head back to the wall, Hermione closed her eyes.

* * *

A/N: Not the last chapter. They have a few hours left and miles to go before they sleep. More lemons to come.

A/N/N: Ah, the first inkling of Snape appreciating Hermione. Up to this point, only the physical aspects of the relationship had mattered to me. Lemons, lemons, lemons. Then, I guess something else clicked in when it began to draw to a close. This couldn't just be it, could it? Thanks for reading.


	11. Epilogue: Goodbye to Pain and More

**Chapter 11 ~ Epilogue: Goodbye to Pain, and More  
**  
After several minutes, Severus roused himself from his post-coital stupor. He looked up at Hermione, who watched him lazily, her fingers entwined in his hair as he lay sated, head between her breasts. He was still embedded inside her.

He had to get up. Move away from her. Return to his own space. He raised himself up on his arms and slowly withdrew from her. Her pelvis lifted slightly and she let out a small sigh as she felt the separation. He offered Hermione his hand, which she took. They both walked over to the bed. Severus stepped aside and gestured. She crawled in and flopped on her back, exhausted. He joined her.

Hermione and Severus lay naked on the four-poster side by side in companionable silence for quite a while, each lost in their own thoughts. Severus had his hands cupped behind his head, looking up at the ceiling, and Hermione lay facing him, studying his profile. She reached out and placed her hand on his lean stomach, feeling the ribbed musculature under her palm.

"I didn't know you were so muscular," she murmured. "One of Hogwarts best kept secrets, I guess. It's probably good that way. If your older female students found out what a hunk you are, even snarkiness wouldn't save you."

Severus snorted.

"When you are in service to the Dark Lord, it's wise to be in shape. I take care of myself as best I can, if only to better recover from constant applications of the Cruciatus Curse," he replied.

Hermione then traced a scar that ran across his chest. "And the scars?" she asked.

Severus sighed, closed his dark eyes and swallowed. When they opened, they had a hard, far-away and haunted look.

"Sometimes, instead of being subjected to Cruciatus, a Death Eater that falls out of favor is given to his fellows for 'punishment', which usually consists of being whipped and bludgeoned within an inch of your life. As you can see, I've been out of favor many, many times."

Hermione continued to touch Serverus, lightly. Suddenly, her breath caught in a small sob, and Serverus turned his head to look at her. A single tear ran down her cheek.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"It's so unfair. What you go through. How you have to live. How you suffer and no one cares how much you go through," she said brokenly.

"I think, " Severus said, propping up on one elbow and facing her, the black outline of the Dark Mark partially visible on his pale forearm. "I can be sure that at least one person truly cares."

He brushed a loose curl back behind her ear. It fell forward again. He wiped away a tear from her cheek, softly.

"And that will be a source of comfort and strength for me in the coming dark days. Besides," he said bitterly, "it is my penance. It is the least I can do for taking the mark in the first place. I was a fool. And fools pay for their foolishness."

Hermione sniffed, then moved closer to embrace him. Severus swallowed and closed his eyes as he felt the warmth and concern that radiated from the young witch, who moments before had given herself to him with such abandon. Her soft breasts were mashed against his chest, and her hair, which smelled slightly of jasmine, tickled his nose. He sighed as he gently unwound her arms from around his neck.

"What will be, will be, Hermione. There is nothing you can do to change any of it," he said as he gently pushed her away, placing her arms back by her sides.

She lay there a moment, looking at him intensely, as if memorizing a face she had never seen before.

"Severus…"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. For this. For showing me what it's like to…"

"Fuck?" he offered helpfully, raising one eyebrow and looking at her with a leering smirk.

"Yeah," she said, smiling at him through her blush. "For that."

"How modest," Serverus intoned with his usual sarcasm, "I guess for you, it's easier to say the word 'fuck' when you're actually in the process of being 'fucked'. You certainly didn't have a problem saying it a little while ago."

Hermione blushed again, then shook her head. "You never will change, will you?"

"No. Not ever." He replied evenly.

His eyes raked over her body. Belly-dancing, that was what she had called what she did earlier. When she had spun his cock over and over like a log rolling downhill as he stroked the hell out of her sweet little pussy. It had been heaven. Hmm. He licked his lips. He was getting curious to see if there were any other delightfully carnal surprises she were hiding from him. He was about to pull her roughly to him when he stopped mid-grab. Something had been tugging at Severus conscience, something he had been pushing to the back of his mind since their last lusty interlude. He had to tell her. She needed to understand the difference.

"Hermione, I need to make you aware of something."

Hermione rose to her knees.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"What we have done here today, what we've shared and the way we've shared it, is not the way sex will always, if ever be, with another man."

He sat up, and slid to the edge of the bed, facing away from her as he continued. It was easier this way.

"Not all men are like me, Hermione. Your next lover probably won't savage your body the way I have. If he is committed to you, he will be kinder, gentler than I am. More concerned with your pleasure, than his own. He will draw your passions out with tenderness, not force.

"Like I told you, I am a selfish man, and there is only one way I've ever taken a woman. The way you've experienced today. All sex is not like that. I don't want you to leave here thinking that your next lover will be just the way I am. My life has made me how I am…it's like I live in a deep, dark, jungle where there is little sustenance and great competition, and like an animal, I viciously claim what I desire, without conscience, without scruples, without guilt. It is how I survive, the only way I know how to keep living."

Severus felt her move. She joined him on the edge of the bed, her legs swinging down to the floor. Severus stared straight ahead as he continued.

"You are beautiful and intelligent, Hermione. Inside and out. You deserve to know what it is to be appreciated with tenderness. You need to know that sharing your body can be more than it is with me. It can be gentle, sensual and fulfilling."

He felt Hermione place her hand on his shoulder. "So show me," she whispered, her amber eyes glistening softly. "Show me what that's like, Severus."

He turned to look at her. His cock throbbed in response to the desire evident in her voice.

"I don't think I can, Hermione. I am not a gentle man. I am not a lover. I'm a possessor, a dominator. When I'm inside you all I want is to tear right through you, and hear you scream my name as I pound into you. I use pain for pleasure, Hermione. I am so used to pain."

Hermione reached out and turned Severus' face to hers. "Use me to ease that pain then, please, Severus. Show me. It's the last thing I'll ever ask of you, if that is what it takes for you to try."

Severus smoothed back her hair, and let his palm cup her face.

"Hermione, after what we've shared tonight, you can ask me anything, and if it is in my power, I would do it for you. Anything but stay with you."

They sat there for a moment, staring at each other.

"Then show me,'" Hermione whispered, her eyes wet. She slid back into bed, stretching out invitingly before him.

Severus swung his legs back up and rolled on top of her, pressing her body down into the bed, his cock resting hard on her belly. He looked down at her, and remembered what he saw in her mind concerning him. How she worried over him, defended him and cared for him. How noble and deserving she felt him to be. How worthy he was of every small joy he could garner in his harsh existence. There was no one else in the world who felt about him like Hermione Granger.

He lowered his lips and kissed her softly on her forehead, then on each eye, on the tip of her nose, on each wet cheek, lingered at her mouth, then moved to her neck, sucking gently. His hands cradled her head as his lips moved over her throat, up over her chin, then claimed her mouth again, gentle but growing insistent as his slid his tongue into her mouth and tangled it with hers, soft but heatedly.

Hermione moved beneath him, answering his kiss with a growing hunger of her own…it was like a slow burn, building, centered at her apex and radiating outward. As he kissed her, his body began to move. He ground his hips into her gently, his hardness exciting her, and she arched upward against him, moaning softly. Still he kissed her, reveling in her warm mouth, his tongue filling that warmth with his own, thrusting questioningly, deepening to the point where he almost caressed her tonsils. Her breath quickened.

Severus drew his hands out of her hair and slid them down over her shoulders, his long fingers pressing and pulling at her skin, feeling her responses to his touch. He slid down, letting his tongue run over her throat as he ran his hands along her arms, stretching them out by her sides, and entwining his fingers with hers. He slid lower, mouth moving along her collarbone, leaving trails of wetness as she sighed his name. He moved his mouth over her breast, biting and licking it gently, releasing one hand and grasping the other breast, fondling it firmly, and tweaking her nipple as he sucked hungrily on the other. Hermione was rolling her hips beneath him, her eyes closed as he lavished each breast and ran his hands over her belly and hips, squeezing, examining, eliciting response with every touch, leaving trails of fire that criss-crossed her body.

She was all sensation, feeling relief only where his hands and lips touched her. Her hands grasped his silky hair as he moved lower, running his lips through her pubic hair, his hands still running over her breasts, down her sides and slipping under her to caress the small of her back, and her soft pliant ass. His cock throbbed, longing to thrust hard inside her…but he held back. He would do this for her.

"Oh Severus…' she moaned as he moved lower, flicking his tongue gently into her wetness, tasting her sweetness, tonguing her labia, nibbling on her clit gently as he circled his arms around her thighs to hold her steady as she responded, thrusting up against his mouth, her hands pushing his face down.

She was so sweet, mewling like a kitten, and Severus forced himself to go slow as his tongue entered her, thrusting like a snake's tongue, drawing out her essence as she moaned his name, and began to whisper entreaties for him to fuck her now. She couldn't wait. He slid his hands back up to her breasts as he kept his face buried between her legs, his slow ministrations driving her wild as he lavished her pussy with his tongue, alternating between long full licks, and short darting thrusts to her clit and wet opening…and yes…she was saying the f-word now. He smiled against her as he grasped her thighs again, delving deeper and deeper until she trembled around him, gasping obscenities she hadn't learned in the wizarding world.

He felt her pussy shudder, and thrust his tongue deep inside her, locking his arms around her thighs as her pelvis jumped and jerked…and she came…calling out his name, her pussy pulsing on his thrusting tongue as he swallowed the honey pouring out of her until nothing was left. He pulled back up, and kissed her mouth, letting her taste her own sweet juices.

She embraced him, her hot core moving against his pelvis and cock. His nostrils flared and he bit his lip painfully to fight the urge to thrust inside her hot, wanting body. Instead he gently turned her over, and lifted her curls, muttering a spell that pinned her hair up, revealing her creamy neck and shoulders. He kneeled over her, his body clear of her, and kissed the back of her neck gently, one hand stroking her back, the other reaching under her, caressing her breast.

He rained kisses over her shoulders and down her back, then began licking, bathing her with his tongue. His cock lightly touched her arse, and she pushed back, rising to her knees, her face still flush to the bed. Oh…gods…she was reaching back, letting her fingers rub her wet pussy. Serverus hissed. Hermione humped herself against him, crying out, begging him for release.

He wrapped his arm around her waist, and spooned against her, rubbing his cock over her ass, between her cheeks and growling deep in the back of his throat. He was sweating now, trying to fight the old urge to storm her entrance.

"Now, Severus," Hermione pleaded…"inside me." She shuddered against him, sobbing with need as he still kissed her neck and shoulders.

"Now it is, then," he murmured against her ear as he positioned his cock at her entrance. "I'm here. I'll take good care of you."

In one long, deep stroke, Serverus filled her completely. She cried out with pleasure, and tried to hump back on him, but he held her tightly, not moving, and not allowing her to move. He allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of being sheathed inside her. He could feel her inner flesh clutching and writhing around his great size, adjusting itself, pulses of warmth bathing him as her lubrication leaked through that softest of softest flesh. It was too good.

She was whimpering, begging him to move, and he did, pressing long, deep slow strokes in and out of her, and whispering tender obscenities in her ears as he fucked her slowly, pressing hard when he reached bottom, straining into her, before withdrawing and doing it again, and again, and again. Once more she began to shudder, and shake. He pressed into her deeply, speeding up just a little to stimulate her, his balls slapping lightly against her ass. She melted, gushing around him, trying to roll her hips only to have him hold her steady as he slowly rode out the throbbing, tightening delight that was her release. He held her close, kissing her throat and telling her she was beautiful, desirable and the had the sweetest pussy he ever had the pleasure of fucking…his sweet nothings could use some work, but his words soothed Hermione, made her feel wanted.

Still hard, Severus withdrew from her and lifted her off the bed, carrying her back to the chair in the middle of the floor. He sat down, made her turn around and sit on his lap, facing him, her thighs spread wide on either side of his outstretched legs. He entered her, watching her face as it contorted with pleasure.

Hermione looked down at him, lower lip trembling … "oh, Severus…" she groaned, her brow furrowed, breasts heaving.

"Now, it's your turn," he whispered hoarsely. "Show me."

Hermione pursed her lips, and began to roll her belly again, the walls of her pussy rolling over his shaft in wave after wave of rippling tightness. Severus groaned, throwing his head back and pulling her down on him harder. Hermione leaned back, a hand on each of his knees and started to rock her hips, angling him inside her, thrusting back and forth, riding his cock like she had been doing it all her life. Severus snarled as she moved up and down his shaft at the odd angle, holding her hips and fighting to keep from bouncing her on his cock like a piston.

Her pussy was so warm and tight. Suddenly she leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him, pressing her mouth to his and thrusting faster. Severus crushed her to him, one arm around her waist, the other on her ass, pushing her forward. His voice was one continuous, dangerous growl as she fucked him faster and faster, gasping every time she impaled herself on him.

Severus pulled back to watch her ride him, her eyes staring into his intensely, her breasts bouncing, her hips thrusting back and forth, rolling over his cock, her belly rippling all of him buried in her, she giving it as she wanted. Suddenly she was on the balls of her feet, slamming down on him for all she was worth, her head flung back, cursing and praising his cock. Gods, it was good, too good…he could feel the familiar tightening in his balls and suddenly wrapping both arms around her waist he stood up, lifting her with him, and started stroking into her wildly, bouncing her hard on the head of his cock, letting gravity help him pull her down until he was up to his balls-deep, his hands curling up around her shoulders and jamming her down with all his might. Hermione screamed and returned his thrusts feverishly, riding the length of him, tears rolling down her cheeks at the sweet wild pain of his possession.

"Yes…yes…yes…yes…yes…' Severus hissed with each stroke, feeling her tightening around him, feeling the enormous pressure building in his balls. Still slamming into her, he ran without losing a stroke and fell with her on the edge of the bed, where he reverted to form, fucking her like a jackhammer, the mattress springs compressing deeply under every stroke and throwing her back up into his driving cock.

Hermione screamed as her third and most forceful orgasm hit her, spinning her up and out into a storm of pleasure where she heard Severus howl out her name from somewhere distant, and was suddenly filled to the brim with a pulsing spurting liquid fire. Severus pinned her deeply to the mattress, embedded so deeply in her as he came, that he swore he had burst out of the small of her back. His body shuddered and jerked, as he held himself flush against her, rolling his hips to get every bit of sensation he could. Veins stood out on his arms and neck, and sweat ran down his body in rivulets as he held himself tight and deep inside her.

As he finished emptying his load into the incoherent woman under him, he felt a sense of accomplishment and completion that had been absent from sex before. Yes, he ended up fucking Hermione senseless, but first, he made love to her. He was patient, tender and thorough, meeting her needs, setting them before his own. It was a first for him.

_And a last,_ he thought as he collapsed on top of her, knees hitting the floor sharply, head resting on her belly, his arms still wrapped around her waist, his cock still inside her. He panted heavily as he listened to her pounding heart. He looked up at her. Her eyes were closed and her full mouth hanging open, frozen in wonder as her breasts rose and fell. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on. Exhaustion washed over him and he closed his eyes. They lay like that together for a long, long time.

* * *

They rose early the next morning, each taking turns in the loo. There was no shower in the cottage, so they each enjoyed a final "Os Mundus" spell that aroused them both so much, that it threatened to send them back to the bed for a final fuck. But there wasn't time for that. Hermione had to catch the Hogwarts Express within the hour.

"I'll get something on the train," she told Severus, who seemed intent on shoving food down her throat.

"Fine," he shrugged as he bit into a fruit and waited for her to tame her hair. It didn't take her as long as he thought it would. She emerged from the loo, in the white sundress, looking as fresh and as pure as she had when she first came to him. But they both knew she was not the same young woman who was pushed through the cottage door only a day before.

She picked up her overnight bag and walked over to him. She had to drink another vial of the purple liquid upon awakening, because she was so sore from Severus that she could hardly walk. He gave her a dark smirk of satisfaction when she confessed her problem to him.

"Just give me the vial," she said sharply, then giving him a dazzling smile.

Now they were ready to go. Hermione looked around the room one last time.

"I'll never forget this place," she said.

"I'm sure," Serverus replied with a lifted brow.

Hermione smiled again, then moved into his embrace, ready to disapparate. This time Severus placed a Silencing Shield around them to buffer the noise of their appearance at the Hogwarts station.

Hermione closed her eyes, readying herself for the journey. But nothing happened. Severus was looking down at her with an unreadable expression on his face. She looked up at him in question.

"Hermione, I was wondering if …" Severus began, uncharacteristically hesitant.

"Yes?"

He cleared his throat. "If you could share that little 'Relaxo' spell with me."

Hermione laughed. "Of course. I'll owl it to you as soon as I get home."

"Thank you."

He tightened his arm around her and they Disapparated.

********************************

They reappeared silently at the far end of the station. It was a blur of activity. Luggage was being loaded on the train, students and teachers were milling about, shaking hands and saying their goodbyes. Owls were swooping in and out the crowd with last minute messages. A few stragglers were rushing to the platforms with armfuls of almost forgotten items.

Hermione turned to Severus, who had resumed his stark, scowling manner. It didn't faze Hermione a bit. Not sure exactly what to do, she stuck out her hand.

"I guess this is goodbye, Severus."

The Potions Master looked at her hand as if considering taking it. Then he reached out, grasped it gently and brought it to his lips, dark eyes meeting hers.

"Goodbye, Miss Granger." He kissed her hand, and gave her a curt formal bow. Then, with a final swirl of robes, he walked away.

He was gone.

Hermione took a deep breath, and walked toward the station. She had almost made it to the crowd when she heard a low, silky voice in her head.

_Oh, and Miss Granger. Don't forget to send me that owl._

Hermione smiled.

_I won't…Professor_

THE END_._

* * *

A/N: And there we have it. The PWP ~"What Was I Thinking?" is now complete. The sequel, "What Was I Thinking ~ Part 2 is now up and completed as well. Thank you all for reading and reviewing.

A/N/N: There was an outcry at the ending of this story, so much so that I was compelled to write a sequel. I had no idea of what the story would consist of, and it developed a chapter at a time. Since this story was so sex oriented, I felt the need to still have a lot of sex, BUT some kind of story. I'll be posting "What Was I Thinking Part 2" shortly. I might as well put up the whole series. Anyway, thanks so much for reading my very first fanfiction. J


End file.
